The girl of my dream!
by Magica Ring
Summary: UsuixMisaki stuffs, beach fun, Usui's regular teasing, Misaki's blushing. What will happen when he found 'the girl of his dream' Full of fun, entertainment. Third person in between misaxusui. Find out! Characters are same but the plot is different.
1. Bound

Hello my dear readers. Here I'm presenting a new Maid Sama story.

A/N: Before you all read this, I want to inform you that 'English' is not my first language. Mine is far more different from it. Here, I put here some simple grammars but you guys are here to help me to improve don't you? I hope I can batter present the story to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maid sama. I just own the plot I put here.

She doesn't like parties, disco, Bar but yes she likes to hear slow rhythms of music. Beautiful dresses, cosmetics, sandals don't attracted her attention. Like other girls (most of girls), she doesn't want to hang out with their friend, which happens to be a boy. She rather chooses to spend the valuable times with her best friends Sakura and Shizuko or just likes to troll near pool sites. But it's a very critical day for her that she is in a party among so many strangers.

"Hello Miss! Wanna have a dance with me?" A tall figure with light gray hair offered her for a dance as she was sitting in the corner; much to her dismay with a skin fitting dress which went to her ankle and barely covered her upper part.

"No Thanks." Her voice is so sweet that the boy couldn't help brought a stool and sat beside her.

"Hai! My name is Hiro Soutaru. And you?" The boy tried to communicate with her in person not as a friend but more.

"A..Ayuzawa Misaki." She hesitated to tell her name but it'll be rude if she didn't.

"Nice name you have there." He smiled and looked at her figure a little hungrily. "Want to drink?"

"No I don't like to. Now if you please excuse me." She stood up, wanted to leave, away from the party, away from the hungry eyes which were looking in to her. It's not like she can't defend herself. It's that she didn't want to ruin other's enjoyment by creating a scene there. So she always chooses to leave at that time.

She went outside. A cool bridge passed, ruffling her raven hairs. It was 7 in the evening. She uses to be at home at this time but today is a special occasion. The head of the office, is celebrating his 30th marriage anniversary. "So what? What does it had to do with her?" Misaki has to attain the party as she is working there for two months. She couldn't refuse to her boss. She already avoided two parties before by making silly excuses. So she has to make it for once or who knows there will be more.

It was a cool night. She just waited there until the noises will subsided a little.

"It's danger to stay outside at the time like this." A husky voice made her turn around. She amazed a little by looking at the same face.

"None of your business and don't follow me." She replied straight.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be here in this chilly evening. Do you want some warm?" That boy advanced towards her, his eyes were like a hungry beast.

She backed away but her sandal gave away her balance plus her dress making it too difficult to move a feet. She tried to balance but Hiro's strong hands stopped her from falling. "Sakura, why did you have to force me to wear this?" She cursed under her breath.

The boy advanced his hand to her bare shoulder. She slapped his hand and backed away. "Don't you dare to touch me?" She glared at him with much venom in her eyes.

"Woo! Beautiful as well as brave! Your look makes me want you even more. Come and let's have some alone time with me." He brought her close to him by applying force.

"Let go off me." She struggled hard but the boy seems stronger than her. Besides if it's not for her dress, she already kicked his ass out, torn apart his ego and send him to a different planet.

"C'mon I don't want to be rough with you." He advanced his face towards her lips. He tightly held her hands behind her.

"Aww!" The boy groaned in pain as she stepped her pointed hill on his foot and ran as fast as she could. But it's useless. She tripped and fell on to the grass. She saw the dark gray bruise which soon formed in her left ankle. She had hard time with standing. *Shit!*

"So you want it in a rough way then. I don't mind though." The boy unleashed his shoos and hold her by the waist dragging her to a near by tree. The pain in her ankle is getting worst. She could see that arrogant face getting closer.

She couldn't help and she yelped in pain. Her ankle was swollen followed by a dark bruise. She never called for help before. But the situation she was in just took her strength and she lost her hope of winning.

"Give up already! The more you are struggling, the more you are tempting me." That Hiro boy breathed in her neck.

"S…Stop it. H…Help me!" She tried to utter as loud as she could but the loud music coming from inside, made her voice faded away with the thin cold air.

She then tried to free her hand and fortunately she did. Without a second thought she torn the lower part of her dress below her knee and kicked him hard.

"You little you think you can get away with this?" That boy hissed with anger and was about to touch her leg but a quick hard punch prevent him for any further advance.

He fell to the grass very hard with a bleeding mouth. Misaki lost her balance again but this time a soft pair of hands caught her before her body touch to the ground. She was losing her consciousness due to the pain building in her ankle she was enduring for almost 15 minutes.

Before she closed her eyes she can see a pair loving, caring green eyes with blond locks watched her with a worried expression.

Then, with in a second, darkness surrounded her.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

**Here goes chapter 1. Do you like it? Should I continue it? Tell me in your reviews. Sorry for any type of grammatical mistakes. **

Don't worry in this story; Misaki's not going to suffer anymore like my previous one. Haha…


	2. Feelings

Tada! Here I'm back with another chapter. Tons of thanks for the reviews.

Special thanks to: Takumisa777, Guests, redflower789, Anon, numbertwo02, takumidasukidayo, christie700, Truelove777.

The amber eyes fluttered open but closed due to the sudden light which was lightening the room but not from the outside. Then she realized that it's not sun light. She sat up in the so-soft-comfy bed she never slept before. She discovered that the same emerald unknown pairs of eye looking at her amusedly.

She remembered the green-eyed blond who saved her. She almost lost in that green pool. If it was not for the pain, she almost stared at those eyes for hours. "What's with that worried look in those eyes?" She just stared at those eyes.

"Do I look that sexy that you've hard time to look away?"His face was then too close to her face.

Misaki brought back to the reality and her cheek covered with a deep shed of red with the close proximity and the comment he gave her. "G…go away you pervert!" She pushed him as far as she could.

"Aww! It's not fare. You stared me at the whole time and now you pushed me away." He pouted like a child. Misaki found it sweet.

"WHAT? THE HELL! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT MISAKI." She pondered, shacked her head. "W…where am I?" She confused but little did she know that she is in an apartment.

"Don't worry; you are in safe hand now." He tried to reassure her after seeing she was looking at her surrounding.

"How did I come here? Sorry I did remember a little." She scratched her cheek and furrowed her brows.

"You passed out and since I've no idea where you live I brought you here." He answered smoothly.

She then remembered the incident in the party. The arrogant face again visualized by her mind and she greeted her teeth after knowing the fact that she couldn't defend herself for the first time in her life. Her anger grew when she remembered the way he touched her. Her hands automatically went to her shoulder where he touched in a wrong way. She can feel the fingers until now.

"Thanks for your help." She thanked him.

"It's nothing. Anybody in my place will do the same thing as I did. Haha…" He chuckled…

"No. Not anybody..." She whispered, barely audible but he did hear it. He can see the hatred in her eyes. It was very deep. "Myself, Usui Takumi. And you sweetie?" He tried to change the mood.

"Ahh! Don't call me that." She said groggily.

"Why, sweet heart?" He smirked.

*glare* Misaki gave a deathly glare.

"Ok. I got it. So what's your name?" Usui was dying to know her name since he met her.

"A…Ayuzawa-"She then thought about earlier. "What if the same thing will happen again-?"

"Only Ayuzawa?" Usui asked a little confused.

"S…Should I tell him? "He seems a little different from others though." She thought deeply.

He kept looking at her sweet expression she was unknowingly given. She bit the side of her lips and again furrowed her eyes and chewed the insides of her cheeks. He discovered a new thing about her that, she is totally different from other girls who tries to seduce him anyhow they can. She is the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

"My name is Misaki Ayuzawa and you don't have to know anything else. Got it?" She finally told him with a questioning look.

He found it cute. He loved the way she told her name and he guessed that she isn't comfortable with guys.

"Ok Misa-chan! Are you hungry?" He asked with a grin.

"No. And what's with that nam- 'grrgh***" Her stomach made her stop in the mid-sentence. Her face was cheery red due to the growling of her stomach.

Usui's eyes were bigger than saucers. Not because of her stomach but for her red face. It's so cute that he fought the sudden urge to kiss her right then and there but he recovered quickly. "You are a terrible liar. Wait a minute I'll bring some food for you."

"No. It's ok. You don't have to. I already caused you so much trouble. Thanks for the help." She said and tried to out of the bed but the pain in her ankle made her winch a little. *Aww!*

"Carefully! It'll take some time to heal properly. You should rest." He rushed to her side and helped her to lie down in the bed. She obeyed; though she didn't know why she was doing the things he said to her. She met him a while ago and he treated her like he knows her for ages. She watched his expression changed and filled with so much "Care?"

When he was helping her to lie down he unknowingly hold her bare shoulder in the same place Hiro touched her. She slapped his hand away.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Usui asked amazed by her defense mode.

After knowing the fact that it was Usui, she felt a little relaxed. "Oh s…sorry it's nothing." She looked in the other way.

"Ok then. I'll be here in a minute." He left the room after closing the door.

**Misaki's view: **

"What's happening to me? When the jerk-Hiro's face came in to my mind I've an urge to tear his eyes and cut his hand, so that he'll not able to see the daylight ever-again. But Usui's hand, it was very different. His hands were so soft, holding me in a protective way. Then why I pushed his hands off me? What's happening to me?"

**Usui's view: **

"When I touched her shoulder, her whole body got stiff like an iron. She is like an open book. Whoever trying to touch her again I'll make sure that he never get a chance to live. But… again, why do I feel like this? I met her a moment ago but It feels like I know her from ages. I want to protect her from this cruel world. I want to… I want to be… to be with her, to hold her securely. I…" Usui's heart filled with warm by just thinking about her face, her lips and her blushing face.

"Whoever you are, I'm going to make you mine." He determined and returned to her with a tray full of food.

He then entered the room where Misaki was and placed the food in the table beside the bed.

Misaki's mouth hanged open after looking at the dishes he brought. "Are you living in a five star hotel?" She asked cautiously.

"I cooked this food for you. Sorry for the late." though he secretly knew that he was thinking about her the whole time. He brought fry-rice, chicken-soup, chocolate-syrup for desert and a glass of orange juice.

"This much food!" She asked indicating a finger at the direction of the tray.

"If it's not enough I'll make you-"

"It's a food of hundred people you perverted-alien!" She cut him with a loud voice.

"Slow-down, Ayuzawa. I'm not deaf and-"He smirked and came near her ear "I'm here you know." He whispered.

As he expected she blushed and pushed him away. "YOU PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN, watch your tongue."

He laughed with her given name and handed her the food. She started to eat. After one bite her eyes were big in size due to the heavenly taste of the rice. "This is delicious!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Thank you my lady!" He bowed like a gentleman and she giggled.

"You don't like parties don't you?" He afraid to start but he wanted to know.

"Y…Yeah!" She said in a low voice.

"What were you doing there? I belief I was there alone." Misaki asked.

"I don't like the attention I got wherever I go. So I was leaving just when I heard your voice." He answered her politely.

Misaki looked him some time and starts eating again. The clock strike to 10, Misaki thought hat her mother will be worried sick.

"You stay here tonight. I'll drop you home tomorrow. And you should inform your parents." Usui handed her the phone.

"Thanks! But I've my phone." She said and dialed the number.

But deep inside she didn't want to stay at a stranger's house. What'll she do?

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

**End of this chapter**Woo! They are getting closer…

Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome.

The story is lasting just because of you guys. Keep reviewing.


	3. The not so long farewell

_Hello my dear readers. If you didn't check yet; I changed the story type. Hope you will enjoy the further chapters. I'm too working on my story 'Obstacles!' but I still not found a batter ending. To say, I'm in writers-block. So it has to wait a little. _

_Ok enough of my babblings. Thanks to all who read and reviewed last time. Now get to the story but before you read I want to tell you that in this chapter I used the 'POV:' many times for batter understandings. If it'll not, then feel free to tell me. _

**Disclaimer:**** I never own Maid-sama. I'm just a huge fan of it and fantasize it in my own way in the fan fiction. **

How it'll be comfortable that you are in an unknown house, with a stranger, with a cramp in your ankle and it's almost past 10 in the night? Misaki Ayuzawa, cursed herself for the 100th time that day or I should say that NIGHT.

She was in the same comfy bed after arguing with the green-eyed, owner of the house of about half an hour. The argument was that **'who'll sleep in the bed and the couch?**' And as our Misaki, a precious kind-hearted person doesn't let her guard down, persistent with sleeping in the couch. But she forgot that she has to deal with an alien of planet pheromone (She concluded after the argument) who was keeping his constant signature-smirk in their whole argument.

**Misaki POV: **

How could he say that so bluntly? He had some guts to tell me. That jerks! Ahh… how could I let him go after this? I know this is his house but it doesn't mean that he can do anything he wants? Ok he can do but he can't tell anything he wants. I don't want to things go like this. Thank God mom agreed; though I can't tell her that I'm in a stranger's house and I've to spend the night here. So I did manage to give a little information about I'm staying in a friend's house. Is it ok? I'm not lying but trying to hide the truth. But again, if I'm saying the truth than 'does Usui is a friend?' Absolutely not. I can't forget what he just said.

**Flashback****: **

"You sleep here in this room; I'm down in the hall in my couch. Or if you want, then I gladly accept to company you in the bed. "Usui suggested her in a very gentle way.

"You arrogant pervert. Behave yourself for once. And who told you you're sleeping in the couch? I'm the guest here so you'll sleep in your bed. I'm fine with the couch." Misaki objected.

"But Misa-chan I've to take you down to the hall by carrying you bridal style~ *smirk*. Your ankle isn't in the state to deal with the stairs. And I've doubt that once I hold you that close again, I might loss my sanity because of your beauty." Usui told the truth to her without hesitation.

"Unbelievable! You're the most perverted-alien I ever saw in my life. You can tell it in a very generous way. You should be in a museum because there is no another piece like you." Misaki greeted her teeth and hold back her fist which was about to give a punch in his nose.

"My pleasure; I'm the first person for you, in any way." His smirk widen further.

"OUT OF MY FACE THIS INSTANT!" Misaki roared as much as she could.

"Good-night Misa-chan~ if you want anything, you can call me." Usui replied by giving her a peck in her left cheek.

**End of flashback****: **

She touched her left cheek and felt the warm of his lips. It was so soft like a feather. "Oh! What am I thinking? I'm turning in to a pervert like him." Her face became redder and it got more and more warm.

"Misa-chan~ Do you feel lonely…? Can I join you?" Usui's sing-song playful mix with teasing voice heard from the hall.

"YOU JERK! SHUT YOUR FOUL MOUTH UP." It's the second time, no the fifth time he is telling the perverted things. She covered her face with the blanket and drifted in to a 'light slumber' as she was feeling a little insecure. She again checked the door if it was properly locked or not and relaxed after conforming it was closed.

**Usui POV: **

Her face looks young. She is youthful with very brilliant mind and pure heart still caring the fairy aura. I can't help it. It's more like every second she looks more beautiful. I just want to stare at her, to analyze her every detail, try to find out the biggest secret about her which she only wants to share with me. I want to treasure her every needs. 'Like, she let me do what I want? How stupid I'm!' Every single moment of the rest of my life, I want to cherish with HER and her only. I never felt anything like this before! What's with this fairy, she took my heart and oblivious to it herself.

She has to leave tomorrow morning but if she can stay with me? What am I thinking? Behave yourself Takumi, like she said a moment ago. But I'll win her heart in no time.

Usui drifted to a "heavy slumber' dreaming about Misaki.

Soon the sun light passed through the curtain. Misaki went near the window by rubbing her eyes. She didn't felt any pain in her ankle. "Just what did that alien put in to this? Hmm…may be his alien-made medicine. Haha…" Her inner-self told the answer.

She inhaled the fresh morning air and looked down in the city. It was so refreshing. She shocked with the height of the apartment. She heard the knock in the door. "Come in."

"Good morning Misa-chan! Did you sleep well?" Usui greeted her with a coffee in his hand.

"How can I sleep when a perverted-alien was down there?' Misaki replied jokingly.

"Why good morning Misa-chan." He pouted. "Anyway how's your ankle? By looking at you it seems it's recovering."

"Yes! It doesn't hurt anymore. Usui, why are you living in this HIGH apartment? And please answer in a proper way. Misaki warned before he converted in to a pervert again.

"B'cos I like the fresh-air. It feels like you are the king of the world." Usui replied open-heartedly by which Misaki giggled.

"What! You found it's funny. Seriously, you'll never find any fresh-air in the morning except in this height."

"Yes you're right though. Usui I've to go and thanks for everything. If ever I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask me." Misaki's sentence made Usui melt. He doesn't want to let her go.

"Ok but-"he eyed her head to toe. She's wearing the same dress yet and he didn't like to bring Misaki back in that state. "You can wash yourself I'm coming with in 5 mins." He ran out from his house before Misaki say anything.

**On the way: **

"Who told you to buy a dress for me?" Misaki snapped with an angry-face.

"I can't let you walk through that revealing dress in public. I only have the privilege to see you in that state." Usui answered like it's an obvious thing to say.

"What! That's the same dress I was wearing in that freaking party. Many people already saw me in that dress."

"And you're fine with this?" Usui asked simply.

"To be frank, not a bit." She replied looking down at the street.

"Though you were looking gorgeous, I hardly controlled myself." Usui's as usual smirk appeared.

Misaki's face got hot and she snapped again but this time only to hide her blush.

They soon reached her house and Misaki bid good bye to Usui but his voice made her stop. "Can we meet again?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Who wants to meet a pervert like you?" Misaki joked couldn't see the seriousness in his tone.

"So is it the farewell?" His tone then converted in to a sad one. Really, he does know how to agree her with his wish.

"How did he worry over such a silly thing? Did he really want to meet me again? He barely knows me. A moment of talking can't change anything. But he seems such a kind per- Stop! Don't over-power him over you Misaki. He's just trying to trick you. But his eyes are telling different. Damm! That green eyes." Misaki was fighting with her mind and forgot that she had been watched by Usui.

"Bye Misa-chan! We'll meet again. FOR SURE." He pecked her cheek quickly phrasing the last word loudly and went away. This time he kissed in her right cheek.

Misaki stood there like she saw a ghost. Her eyes wide, heart beating fast. She gulped an imaginary lump of her throat and smile sweetly whispered in the thin air "May be…"

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

**End of this chapter. Hope you like it. **

There is more in future chapter. A surprise is waiting for Misaki in her office. Guess what? You'll see in the next chapter. What is Usui's next step to win Misaki's heart? To know, keep reading and reviewing. Bye! for now.


	4. A Date but not a date?

Cheer up everyone! Here is the next chapter. Oh! 1674 words! I want to make it short but…I couldn't. Hope you'll like it.

Endless thanks to them who reviewed last time.

**Special thanks to: **

**christie 700: Thanks! **

**Guest: Thanks! 'An all**-**nighter?' Haha…XD **

**Guest: {the one after first guest}: Thanks for reading. **

**cheerwinesherbet: Kidnapping? Yes you're right. Haha… **

**animefreak5253: Thank you for liking this story. **

**Truelove777: No you readers are amazing and awesome. Hope you'll like the further chapters. I'll try to make it more interesting. Thanks for your encouraging review. **

**ScarletEyes17: Thank you for loving this story. **

**Miako: Long time no see Mia. Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like it. Though it has many mistakes, I'm glad that everyone got clearly. **

**P.S: For anonymous reviewers, please mention your name so that I can reply you easily. **

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

_Back to the story_-

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Maid sama or any of it's characters. **

Its Monday noon and she was working non-stop since morning. Her patience gave away when the clock strike 1:00. Her stomach growled. The morning breakfast didn't help her anymore. Well how can it be if it was only one piece of bread? She was starving and tired. It's her stomach doesn't listen to her. "I've to eat something." She stood up after settling her loads of file and headed for canteen.

After opening her drawer she looked at the bundle of the papers. "Oh no, I've to give it to Satsuki. She must be worried. She's such a nice person but panicked over normal things easily. I must be hurry."

She wasn't looking straight as she was arranging the papers when 'Bump!'

"Oops! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." She was trying to gather the shattered papers forgot to look who she bumped in.

"But I was paying FULL attention to you." A familiar husky voice replied.

She gasped. She couldn't forget this voice. Hiro Soutaru. It boiled her blood, steamed her head. Unconsciously she crumpled the paper she was holding after looking in to his evil smirk. She stood up and gave him the most disgusting look and began to walk away when-

"How's your ankle Misaki?" His smirk turned in to a teasing mode.

"How dare he call my first name with his fowl stinging mouth?" She returned his smirk. "Unfortunately it's batter now to give you another prank." She replied back putting much venom in her voice.

"Oh don't be so rude Misaki. It doesn't suit you and your beau-"

"Shut your mouth and don't you dare to call my name again." She looked in other direction try to control her anger.

He observed her uniform. "I see; you're working here. Do you need any help with those papers?" He asked her by offering a hand.

"I'd rather die by accept anything from you." She snapped in his face and without a second look she walked away.

"Interesting! This'll be more fun." He mentally laughed by brushing his forefinger in his sharp canine teeth.

"That bastard! What he's doing here? The last thing in my life is to see his face again." She quickened her pace to Satsuki's cabin.

"Sorry Satsuki. The papers, it slipped my mind." She apologized to Satsuki who was summarized something in the computer.

"It's ok Misaki. Those papers are not very important." She smiled. "Oh look at you, you're looking pale. Are you alright? I told you so many times don't overwork yourself. It's not good for your heal-"

Misaki sighed and smiled at her that how she cares so much like a mother. "You worry so much Satsuki. I'm fine just a little hungry. So I'm going to canteen. Do you want to go?"

"No Misaki I'll pass." Satsuki replied.

"I'll bring something for you ok? Bye!' She went out from her cabin.

"She is such a nice girl. He must be a very lucky boy who'll win her heart." Satsuki smiled and returned to her work.

**At the office canteen: **

Misaki gulped down the last sip of the juice after having a sandwich and sighed in relief. "Since when I became a hungry-mad-girl."

"Hay Misaki over here!" Her friend Erika waved followed by Subaru and Honoka.

"Hay guys what's up!" Misaki sat one of the chairs and greeted them.

"Did you enjoy the Saturday-night-party Misaki?" Erika asked excitedly.

"I didn't see you Misa. Where've you been? Had you even come?" Honoka added.

"Yeah I did come. But-'I can't tell them about anything otherwise they must create an unnecessary ruckus which I don't want to.' "I went home early." She answered a bit nervously.

"Misaki, you're such a boring person you know that. What a girl who doesn't like parties?" Honoka looked Misaki with disbelief and Erika and Subaru eyed her dangerously. "What? I'm telling the truth. She needs a person to hold her, to care about her, to hug her, to ki-"

"Ahh…! Sorry, I must go. I've work to do. See you soon." Misaki stood up abruptly before Honoka could proceed any further.

"Honoka, why are you putting things which are foreign to Misaki?" Subaru implied.

"But she's right. Our Misaki needs someone. She needed to be love." Erika daydream about Misaki's imaginary prince.

**Time skipped…**

Misaki and her friends were leaving for home. Everyone chattering about the vacation and their planning on what they'll do, how they're going to spend the holydays. "It'll be fun. The vacation is for two weeks. All thanks to boss." Erika cheered happily.

"All thanks to that person who called an emergency meeting in Canada. But our boss will be very busy. So sad!" Satsuki regrettably told.

"Hay Misaki what's your plan?" Satsuki patted her back.

"Ah…nothing special; I didn't think about it yet." Everyone stopped and looked at her with a 'you-are-unbelievable-face.'

"W…what?" Misaki stammered.

"Nothing." Erika, Subaru and Honoka said in unison.

Misaki bid good bye to them and went to the way to her home totally oblivious to the fact that a green eyed blond was following her.

"Good evening Ayuzawa!" Usui greeted behind her ear.

"AHH! U…Usui. Don't come from nowhere. And what are you doing here?" Misaki stopped and eyed him suspiciously.

"You scared of me?" Usui came back to his teasing mode.

"Hah… as if I'll scare an alien like you." Misaki replied confidently though she was a little scared.

"Do you go out with me Misa-chan?" Usui came straight to the point.

Misaki smacked him in the head. "B…Baka!"

"Aww! It's hurt!" Usui pouted.

"You deserve it. You'll never get a kiss after asking a random girl for a date." Misaki sternly said but soon received a deathly glare from a girl who happened to be passed them just at that time.

Misaki resumed her walk. "You're not random and beside you've a vacation." He said following her.

"Seriously were you stalking me?" Misaki asked but received only a smirk from him.

"And now you converted in to a perverted-alien-stalker."

"From planet pheromone." He completed with a smile. He suddenly stood in her way stooping her from going any further.

"What are you doing? Out of my way, people might get wrong idea." Misaki tried to surpass him but he pulled her back to him. "Let's go to a beach then." He asked her with a serious look.

"Can you be serious for once?"

"I'm damn serious."

"We barely even know each other idiot!"

"That doesn't matter. What matters to me is, YOU." He replied gently.

"And you thought I'll agree with this?" Misaki asked him by placing her hands in her chest.

"No. I know that you'll agree."

"Why so sure about me?" Misaki gave a questioning look.

"Because I do belief that Misa-chan never makes faked-promises." Usui said smiling.

"I never made such a promise!" She said a little loud.

"Ah ah Misa-chan! You told me something like "If ever I can do anything for you don't hesitate to ask me~" Usui replied placing a finger in his chin.

"I never said 'anything' in that." She praised.

"But I want you to do this favor for me." Usui gave her a puppy dog face with a verge of tears.

Misaki couldn't resist his look. His eyes were looking like it's going to burst with tears. "B…but how can I go with a stranger and also a pervert like you?" Misaki stated as a matter of fact pointing a finger to him.

"I promise Ayuzawa I'll never do anything perverted." He looked persistent.

"Still I don't belief you."

"Then let's bet. If I do anything funny, I'll do anything as your wish." Usui stated.

"Ahh! Are you sure?" She liked challenges, bet but she forgot that at the same time she accepted the proposal.

"Then you're coming." Usui cheered like a 5 yrs old child.

"Wait! I didn'-"

"No can do Misa-chan! You can't back away now." Usui's voice brought more attention from the people surrounding them.

"AH! Ok now quite you idiot!" She growled.

They are now in front of Misaki's house. Misaki looked him and blushed as he looked back. "So, Wednesday I'll pick you at 8 in the morning. We're going on a vacation for 3 days." Usui stated.

"WHAT! THREE DAYS?" Misaki's loud voice made Minako and Suzuna came out from their house.

"Yes off course. You can't enjoy the beach just in a day. Or if you like I can-"

"NO! Now go before I send you to your planet." Misaki glared him one last time then the figure vanished.

"Oh! Misaki, who's that handsome young man you were talking?" Minako asked with stars sparking in her eyes.

"This will never going to be easy. What've I done?" She mentally sighed and went to her house dragging Minako and Suzuna with her.

****End of this chapter** **

**#%#%#%#%#%#%#%# **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Want to know what'll happen next? Well I'm giving a hint. 'Misaki will get an interest towards Usui.' How? You've to wait till the next chapter. But I've to know, you liked it or not. So tell me your opinion with the REVIEW bottom below. If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll update the next Romantic chapter soon. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**


	5. 1st day Beach fun

Hay guys I'm back with another chapter. The reviews are awesome; though I expected 10reviews. But no worries as long as you ready to read I'll update. Haha. Thanks to those who reviewed last time as always.

**REVIEWS REPLY: **

**Takumisa777: I love your comment so much. Keep read and review. I'll do my best. Off course Misaki is going to have an- Nah you've to read it then tell me. **

**ScarletEyes17: Thank you. Keep reading n review. **

**Guest: You're right. XD **

**Jane – sama: Thnx for your review. I like Usui's stalking nature too. **

**Nerf-or-Nothing: Thank you. Moe~Moe~ **

**Truelove777: And I super-duper love your comment. Thank you. **

Hay I happen to know that there is a Misaki Residence in Tokyo. Isn't it funny…! If anyone can know about it then please tell me. Ok back to the story.

**Disclaimer:** **If I ever own Maid-sama then elephant can fly, Trees can talk, Moon's color is black…. Ok you all got it. I never own Maid-sama or any of its character not-even the bunny apples Misaki uses to make.*snif* **

**#%#%#%#%#%#%#%# **

**Wednusday: **

"Misa did you peck already? Usui is here." Minako cheerfully asked. She looked more delight than Misaki.

"What! Wait a minute." Normally Misaki never late for anything but this is we call 'not normal.' She is going to a beach for three days with an alien who just invade her life with out her permission.

"Ok mom bye! Suzuna, take care of mom." Misaki waved last time to her mom and sister and elbowed to grinning Usui. Usui faked pout and opened the front door of his car. "Take the seat my lady!"

Misaki followed him but she wasn't feeling comfortable. She remembered what her mom said yesterday. "Misaki, I'm happy for you. Finally you accepted someone and you've a nice choice." Minako's every word made her cheek pink. She unconsciously bit her nail. Usui returned to the driver seat and started to drive.

The whole way they both kept silent until Usui broke it. "Are you nervous?" He asked Misaki who was constantly starring outside through glass.

She didn't hear him at first. "I said, are you nervous?" Usui tried again.

"No no. I'm very happy to go with a person I met just some days ago." She exclaimed.

Usui chuckled with her opposite answer. "Haha you improved a little."

"What do you mean I improved a little?" She asked turned to him.

"You just thought me as a person and not a perverted alien." He replied grinning which made Misaki blush. She switched to watching outside fidgeting her fingers. Nervousness was all written on her face.

"Here we are." Usui announced and perked his car. He opened the door for Misaki. "Ayuzawa! Let's eat ice-cream." Usui showed her the ice-cream stall ahead of them.

"Okay!" She answered.

"What would you like?" Usui asked.

"Vanilla."

"Ok. One vanilla and one chocolate." Usui said to the seller.

"Delicious! Do you like chocolate?" Misaki asked Usui.

'Yes! But I want to try chocolate with vanilla."

"That's weird something like that even exist?" Misaki asked raising her brows.

"May be. Shall I demonstrate?" He came near her placing his finger below her chin.

Misaki looked puzzled but after a moment she consumed what he said and turned in to her demonic mode. "YOU!" The seller chuckled by looking at them.

"Don't worry I'll never do that in public." He smirked. Before Misaki will react he dragged her with him. "Let's go Misa-chan! Otherwise we'll be late." He settled their bags, placed a towel at the sea-shore. "Ayuzawa! Here is your-" Misaki looked startled, her eyes didn't leave the shining water in front of her, the wind blew her raven locks. Eyes closed she inhaled deeply the salty fresh air. "It's been years since I came to a beach. Thank you Usui." She thanked him whole heartedly which made him blush a little.

"You're most welcome!" He replied gladly. "Hay we haven't changed our clothes yet." He remembered.

"Hmm!" She looked at him.

"I don't know. May be we can change here." He exclaimed looking around the place."

"Never! I'm never going to change in front of you." Misaki replied glaring at him.

"Why! There is nothing to see there I guess." The grin on his face widened.

"Just shut-up!"

"Here change with this." He handed her a black bikini.

"I'm not going to wear that."

"Don't worry it's a one-piece. Besides I'll never let you wear anything revealing in public place.

Usui's words were reassuring to Misaki. She felt a respect towards his thought. "Though he's a pervert but he never did anything funny in public. He's different but I'll never tell him that. Never!"

Aren't you caught up a little thinking about me?" Usui asked sweetly after watching her looking at him straight.

"W…What made you think that you idiot!" Misaki blushed hard and shocked a little after she caught up.

"Because you were staring at me like I'm the most handsome guy in this world." Usui replied smiling.

"Keep dreaming pervert!" She snatched the swimsuit from him and went behind a tree. It's enough for her thin stature.

"I can see you." Usui said jokingly. "Shut up." Then he changed in to something comfortable to swim. He waited for Misaki.

After two minutes Misaki backed and sat beside him. She couldn't avert her eyes away from him. His broad chest, six pecked abdomen like a statue made up of marble shining with the sunlight. "Stop thinking like that Misaki." She kept saying her mentally.

"Like what you see." Usui caught her again. But this time she pretended like she didn't hear at all and looked in other way.

"By the way I was wrong." Usui whispered.

"About what?" She asked confused.

"You're curvier than I thought." He answered in her ear and soon gifted by a loud smack in his head. "Can you swim?" He asked her rubbing his head.

"Yes it's my favorite!" Misaki answered excitedly that caused Usui taken a back .

"Then let's go for a race." He suggested.

"What race…?"

"A swimming race, from this point to that." He said knowing Misaki would gladly accept any challenge.

"Okay! I'll beat you with this." Misaki said determined.

"No! You can't." Usui pressed.

"Let's see!" She replied.

"Wait! What's the prize?" Usui asked her placing his hands on his weist.

"Seriously!" Misaki looked shocked.

"Are you afraid that you'll loose?"

"NEVER!"

"Hmm… So the winner will wish for something and the looser will have to fulfill it fairly." Usui suggested with a smile.

"Hnn…! As if I play unfair. DONE!" Misaki accepted and they stared the race.

**1… **

**2… **

**3… **

**START… **

They shimmed with very force that anyone can mistake that the two are fighting in the water or it's a fight between a shark and a whale.

"You're going to loose." Usui teased her.

"Never." She quickened her pace. Just then Usui noticed a guy far away was looking in to their direction. Looking at Misaki. His Misaki. It made him go and ripped that pairs of eyes out. Unconsciously he gritted his teeth.

"I WON! You loosed." Misaki's voice made him look at her. He was just one foot behind her. He smiled and went near her. Try to cover her from that pair of hungry eyes.

"Hay congratulation!" Usui's eyes were constantly glaring to that guy who smirked and then went away.

"Ever heard of personal space? I'm talking to you idiot! Misaki said a little loud.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ayuzawa. So what's your wish?" Usui asked her.

"Nothing…! Hay look! It's a white coral." She jumped and went to catch it.

They sat in the towel under the umbrella. Misaki was polishing the coral with her hand, blowing air to treasure it.

"Do you like it?" Usui asked amused.

"Yes but only white one. It's rare." Misaki answered star sparkling in her eyes.

"Do you want more?" He asked gently.

"You have?" Misaki looked in to his eyes excitedly. That look was breathtaking for Usui.

"Nope! But I can have it for you." He stood up and moving backward towards the sea.

"Wait! I don't want to." Misaki replied.

"Wait here. I'll be right back. Count on me." He winked at her, gave her a thumps up sign and dipped in to the water.

"Wait Usui! I really don't-"But it was too late. He was gone already.

**Time skipped… **

**3mins passed… **

**5mins passed… **

"Okay that's enough! Usui stop fooling around." She got irritate.

**No answer…**

**7mins passed… **

"It's the last warning Usui. If it's one of your funny games then stop it. I'm serious I will beat you. **Usui!**"

**No answer… **

**8mins passed… **

And she crossed her limit. **"Usui!" **

"**U…Usui!" **Her voice gave up. Panic hit her like a giant tide. She slumped in to the water. **"Usui…" **Tears threatened to fall.

She lowered her head when a cold hand touched her shoulder. She jumped a little due to the sudden gesture. "Hay! Calm down princess it's me." The familiar voice made her gasped and she turned to look in to the same emerald green pool she loves the most.

No hesitation. No shame. No shyness. Nothing! She was just glad to see him again. She jumped in to him and hugged him tight made both of them fall in to the water. She didn't care if she was teased by him after that. She wasn't embarrassed at all. What matters for her at that time was 'HE IS ALIVE!"

"You idiot! Are you crazy? Idiotic perverted outer-space alien. Stop joking around." She kept hitting in his chest.

He looked shocked and stopped her holding her hands "But I wasn't joking." He said and forcefully made her turn.

Misaki didn't understand and followed then a cold yet hard brushed her neck.

**#%#%#%#%#%#%#%# **

**End of this chapter**

**The beach scene is not end yet. There is much more. Please review and tell me you like it or not. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Bye for now.**


	6. Drink makes sense

Welcome back everyone! Oh my goodness I got 11 reviews. You guys are really awesomely **AWESOME**. I don't know how to thank you properly for all of your support. It's my pleasure that I can make you all want to read more.**' THANK YOU FROM MY HEART.'** *bow*

**Special thanks to: **

**Christie700, Guest, katherine Bustamante, Elliichen, Lilian, Belly boo1099, Takumisa777, anitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, takumigasukidayo, Astrid1357, Guest. **

**Guest 2: Well, I wasn't planning for putting another guy but somehow I had to make Misaki win against Usui. And generally Usui wins. **

**This chapter is dedicated to our sweet couple MisaxUsui and my dear reviewers. **

**#%#%#%#%#%#% **

Back to the story-

**DISCLAIMER:**** I NEVER OWN MAID SAMA AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIRO FUJIWARA WHO MADE THIS WONDERFUL ANIME AND MANGA. **

A hard yet cold touched her neck. Flicking her hand she touched the object while Usui joint the string behind.

"T…This!" She was shuttering couldn't form any word turned to look at him. **"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"** She exhaled.

"I'm glad you like it." Usui looked pleased.

Suddenly she realized their position and backed away, face turned in to a deep shade of red. Socked, eyes wide she could mutter only one word- "Why?"

"Hmm!" Usui frowned.

"Why did y…you risk your l…life for this?" Her voice was hardly audible to him.

"Because-"He came close, placing a hand to her warm cheek.

Her heart pumped very fast. She can hear it as if it may burst from nervous?

"Because I-"He tilted her head so she can look in to his eyes.

Now he was dangerously close to her face. She had her limit, tried to push him.

"Because I like-"Then he came to her left ear muttered the last part "-**to tease you**."

Hearing the last word she got pissed. She could imagine his smirk which was obvious in his lips. "YOU!" Pushing him away she glared him with her most deathly aura.

"What's wrong?" He asked jokingly.

"You and your stupid answers; I'm tired. Is there anything sense ever coming out from your mouth?" She snapped.

His smirk changed in to a grin.

"And what's with that sudden grin?" She gritted her teeth.

"Nothing. You're just so funny sometimes that's all." He replied controlling his laugh.

"Okay. You think I'm just a piece of doll who can entertain you anytime hah? You are- Ah!" She stomped her feet very hard, grabbed a silk cloth, tied in her waist and went to the nearby beach house.

"Wait! Ayuzawa I was just joking." He tried but she didn't even budge to stop. "I wish if I can tell the truth that I-"He sighed knowing that, going to hide his feelings, he unknowingly teased her so far this time. "I'm sorry Ayuzawa." He gathered their stuffs, changed in to an oversize shirt and pant. (Like Mohombi in song-bumpy ride *giggled*)

"That idiot! What was he thinking? Making fun of me all the time! Right when I was about to take his answer seriously, he had to make it a joke." She went near the reception and ordered a drink to cool her mind. "A glass of apple juice please!"

She was constantly emitting dark aura looking downward and muttering… words-

"Idiot…"

"Fool…"

"Stupid…"

"Baka…"

"Alien!"

"Here is your drink miss!" She grabbed the drink and without looking, she gulped angrily the whole glass of drink at once but soon coughed due to the pungency in her throat.

"Hay I ordered a triple-packed-hard-wine but you gave me here a glass of apple juice?" A rough voice came from a girl who was sitting a foot away from Misaki. Misaki looked at her and **"hic!" **The sound made both of them startled.

Misaki brought her hand to her mouth to cover the sound but it couldn't help her. **"hic!" **

"**A…Ayuzawa?" **Usui was in the door looking at Misaki drooling. "What happened?" He asked came to her side to catch a soon-to-be-fall Misaki.

"She accidentally gulped a whole glass of strong wine." The girl made the move to at least answer his question; though she was lost in his eyes.

"What! You're…!" He sighed and carried her in his shoulder in one swift motion like a stack of potato after handed the money.

"No! No! No! Put me down. *hic* I'll beat you Usui idiot! *hic*

"Calm down princess!" He said and headed for their room which he booked for them.

He placed her in the couch of their room and locked the door. "Stay here Ayuzawa. I'm going to bring some salt-water. You've to vomit." He was about to turn when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"U…Usui!" He looked at her. Her eyes were half closed, cheeks were cheery red matching her slightly opened-lips. Strains of her hair netting her face making her beauty doubled. It made his sense go wild when a small drop of crystal water ran through the nape of her neck and soon disappeared in to the black material.

She tried to stand up but the alcohol took over her and soon she was loosing her balance which made both of them fall in to the couch. *hic* Usui gulped due to the closeness. "A-Ayuzawa you should change before you catch a cold." He tried to find a reason to get away from her otherwise he mayn't be able to control. "Wait here I'll be back." He managed to free himself from her.

"What's with this girl? Is she trying to test my limit?" He mentally cursed for his uneasiness.

After some time he returned to her and handed her a dress, which she bought with her. "Here change with this."

"Hmm…*hic* Okay!" with that she tried to slip out of her swim suit in front of him when

"Wait! Not here. There is the bathroom." He tried to hide his blush by pushing her. "B…But" She objected. "No buts. Go and change there. When you'll finish tell me." By that he locked the bathroom door.

"Oh God please this has to end soon." He muttered under his breath.

"DONE!" The sound made Usui turned and unlocked the door. Usui hardly tried to suppress a laugh after seeing her hassled hair and haphazardly buttoned dress. She was looking like a 10 yrs old children who just woke up from her sleep.

She rubbed her eyes still felt dizzy. "U…Usui I want to sleep. *hic* He then brought her to the bedroom and placed a blanket above her but soon she kicked it away. "Hmm!" Usui was amused. "Too hot!" She exclaimed with a slight pout. Usui was averting his eyes as much as he could. A drunken Misaki plus the buttons both made him defeat. "U…Usui I'm sorry." It was a whisper or just a little more than a whisper. "Thanks for the gift." It was so soft like butter but he clearly heard it. She closed her eyes with a frown in her head.

"He smiled and came near her placed his hand to her forehead and then placed a kiss. "Sleep well." He was about to leave when-

"I'll never tell you-"Came a muffled voice from her. He turned and watched that she already slept soundly. *sleep talking* "Tell me what?" He pressed hoping that he may find out what's in her mind.

"I'll never ever tell you-"She muttered very slowly. "Tell me what Ayuzawa?" He brought his ear to her lips. A smirk automatically formed in his face. "-that your eyes are so beautiful."

He jerked back, eyes wide, racing heart. He smiled with content. "That's because my eyes already captured a beauty like you Ayuzawa." He went to the other room with a satisfied smile.

**Time skipped: **

Misaki woke up after four hour. She felt the sudden aching in her head like some one stabbing it with a hammer. She got up from the bad but blushed after looking at the unbuttoned-buttons of her dress. She soon fixed it properly and made her way to the other room where a blond was watching something on the LCD.

"Yo! You woke up! How are you feeling?" Usui asked after seeing her behind him.

"F…Fine!" She was embarrassed because little did she know that she drank alcohol.

"You must be hungry. Let's eat something." He ordered the special dish of the day in the phone. Misaki took a look at the clock. It's already past 4 in the evening.

"You've not eaten anything until now?" She asked eyes wide.

"Nope! And so as you." He answered gently.

"B…But I was sleeping." She answered.

"And was sleep talking. Tsk tsk…" Usui talk in his mind.

"Ahh Usui what happened?" Misaki afraid to ask but she wanted to know.

"Hmm…you accidentally drank alcohol."

"I know that. What did I d…do after t…that?" Her voice was shacking a little.

"I brought you here and-"

"And?" She frowned.

"You and me-"She backed away a little and gulped.

"Everything." He answered without looking at her and suppressed a laugh.

When he didn't get any response Usui looked in to her a little sidewise. She kept her head low and her fistful hand gripping tightly the hem of her shirt. Then he noticed a small drop of water in her hand. Soon he realized that it's a tear drop.

"Hay! " He pulled her in to his chest patting her head to calm her down. "Relax! Stop. Sshh…Nothing happened. I swear." He reassured her.

"R…Really?" She asked holding his now new shirt tightly.

"I'll never break my promise." He answered her with a smile.

"Then you're making fool of me again?" She asked a little angry.

"Ayuzawa not again. Please!" He looked at her with his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Ahh! Where did you learn that?" She found it a child-act. Then the bell rang.

"The food is here." Usui placed the food in the table.

That time she realized that he was totally different from others. Her respect for him grew even more. He could do anything with her when she was drunk but he proved her wrong about her theory 'all-guys-are-the-same.'

"No matter how I suppressed, this feeling is overwhelming. The feeling of fulfill." She unconsciously blushed with her thought.

"What's that Ayuzawa?" Usui asked smirked.

"Nothing! Let's eat idiot." Misaki managed to recover soon.

"Usui, thanks for everything." Misaki smiled and thanked him.

"Always!" He did know what she means by 'everything.'

***End of this chapter* **

**#%#%#%#%#%#%# **

**Sorry guys for making Misaki drunk in this chapter but she was angry.*pout* **

**I hope you all like it. The next beach day will be fun too. Keep reading. I mayn't be able to update soon after next chapter but I'll try. Please read and review like always. Bye for now.**


	7. Food war

Hello everyone. Okay I'm sorry for this late update and I've reason. I had my exams which I cleared very nicely. And now I'm back with my new chapter. I think you didn't enjoy the last chapter but hope you'll like this one.

**Thanks for those who reviewed, favourited and all followers. **

**Back to the story,**

**Disclaimer:**** I never own Maid sama. Never! It's my ideal Hiro Fujiwara's property. **

Our sweet couple was eating. No scratch that. The thing is; they already finished the 'eating session.' And now what they are doing is 'eat to finish the food.'

She was glaring him the whole time that the amount of food he ordered. It's the second time he bought so out of full-food for them. She roared from inside and looking in to his direction. He just looked back with his mouth full with a pouting face which she found like a little child. So she held back her anger. But not after he got the guts to tell her to eat the rest.

"The rest is for you. Let's see how much you can eat." Usui said after gulping a big piece of hot dog and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"You freak! How am I suppose to eat this much? Am I a monster?" Misaki snapped with much venom.

"Not from your face but from your behavior it much looks like a monster." He replied and was ready for the attack.

"Well, if you are inviting the real monster inside me-" She said crushing her hands together.

"Okay calm down. But really I never saw." He added.

"What!?"

"That a fairy-looking face is really a monster from inside." He said grinning.

"I'll kill you." She lunched over him holding a fistful of his collar with her left hand and shoved a pancake in her right hand straight to his mouth.

"Ha… Ha… Got ya!" She exclaimed in victory and backed away. Usui's eyes were large at her childish nature. He chewed a little of the pancake and soon a smirk came to his mouth. Misaki noticed what she just did and tried to get away but a hand stopped her.

The sudden move of her made both of them fell in to the couch with Misaki on the top of his hard chest. Time stopped for a moment. His hands soon found its way to her back while her hands are coated with the stray of the pancake landed on his chest, making stain on his shirt.

Both of their heart pumped simultaneously doubling the heart rate 146/min. She didn't protest. No. Actually she forgot to protest. She again lost in that green pool while the amber eyes were captured by the emerald. Minute passed still they're staring each other. After nearly three minutes which seems to be an eternity, the bell rang making both of them blush.

Misaki hastily stood up and straitened her shirt while Usui got to the door. She looked down to hide her blush but little did she saw the red tint in his face.

"Sir, you finished eating?" The room service in the gate asked.

"Yeah! You can bring the rest back now." Usui replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine sir." The room service replied but shocked by looking at the misplaced food and also the 'Food-print' of Usui's shirt which was like a hand print. He too blushed a little and went back immediately after cleaning.

Misaki saw that the man's uneasiness but didn't understand. She asked Usui that why did he act liked that.

Usui sighed and directed his forefinger to his shirt. Misaki blushed like hell. It's too much for her to handle. So she did what she usually does. She roared again. "It's your entire fault. Now he'll misunderstand that-"

"That?" Usui locked the door and turned.

"You idiot! Now go and clean that thing." Misaki shoved him in to the bathroom.

"But I want to treasure the food-print of Ayuzawa." Usui replied whining like a child.

"Do you want to treasure the 'punch-print' on your face?"

**After half an hour: **

"Want to go for a swim?" Usui asked drying his hair with a towel.

"No. I'm tired." Misaki replied with a low voice, a little embarrassed about earlier.

Usui noticed her uneasiness and tried to lighten it. Then he fired his super teasing tone. "You tired by FIGHTING with me?" He said making the 'fighting' word clearly heard by her.

"Ha! You started it first." Misaki replied now looking in to his direction.

"How so? You shoved the pancake in to my mouth first." Usui came to her side.

"B'cos you tell me a monster."

"Well that's right though."

"What did you say?" Misaki showed him a fist.

"Nothing. Let's sleep. It's getting late." Usui ignored her fist.

They went to the bedroom but again Misaki had that feeling of sleeping together means- but as the door of their bed room opened, Misaki's mouth fell opened.

"W…why did Y…you ask for separate bed?" She questioned with hesitation because it is out of the question.

"So you want to share a single bed with me Misa-chan!? How sly!" He replied sitting in his bed.

"No you pervert! I'm saying that it'll cost more."

"Not a problem. Anything for you." He gave her a sweet smile and slumped in to the comfy bed.

Misaki too went to her bed which was 6ft. away from Usui's. She looked in to the ceiling then at Usui. His back was facing to her. She just couldn't comprehend her feelings in words. She never imagined that she'll have a vacation with a guy, sharing a room with him. Soon a blush came to her face by the thought of Usui with her in the same room.

But the most shocking part is that she was enjoying it which is really so out of her. Soon sleep took over her and she mumbled very slowly "Good night Usui."

Usui on the other hand pretend to sleep but did hear what she said and replied with a satisfied smile "Good night Ayuzawa."

**End of this chapter**

**#%#%#%#%#%#%#%# **

**Sorry I just couldn't end the first day of the beach so plainly. You were waiting for the second day of beach fun. But don't worry guys I'll make it batter. As only two days are left, I'll make sure it'll be more fun. **

**As the token of your worth waiting, I'm going to update the next chapter the day after tomorrow. And I just let you know that in the next chapter 'Usui's going to tell his feelings to Misaki.' "Too soon no?" Yeah but this time I don't want to drag the main part very long. **

**Please do let me know your opinion. It's most important for me. I love your reviews and your support. Thank you guys *bow*. Bye for now…**


	8. Usui's confession

Hay everyone thank you for your kind reviews. Sorry I delayed one day. As I said, in this chapter Usui is going to tell his feelings to Misaki. So I don't want to keep you waiting…

**Special thanks to: **** Lolidragon97, juhagetsu, Belly boo1099, JoJo and Guests. **

Back to the story-

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Maid sama. If I did I'll not be here making stories with my fantasies. Haha… All credit goes to Hiro Fujiwara. **

**#%#%#%#%#%#%# **

Black hair swing along the cold salty breeze making the sweet smell of her shampoo intensified. The air made her thin cotton shirt clung to her body like a second skin while the curtain danced along with the cool morning air. It's so early in the morning but the amber-eyed girl woke up, finishing her morning duties and now watching the sunrise at the balcony.

To her surprise she never had a dream like that before. She just tried to making any sense of that dream. May be that's the reason she woke up this early. But forget about that she was watching the far way to where her eyes have the limit. The breeze made her shiver a little but who cares? There's a bright light, ablaze in the imaginary last point of azure lake, making the water turned in to an orange liquid. Soon the cloud allows a ray of sun light to fall on the water, making it dazzle along the sweet sound of birds. She breathed heavily.

"Ohaiyo Misa-chan!" A sleepy silky smooth voice disturbed her poetry world.

"O…Ohaiyo U…usui." She greeted shuttering turning a bit.

"What are you doing here this early?" Usui asked rubbing his head.

"Nothing. Just exploring." She replied returned to her gaze to the lake.

"Ok." Usui went to the bathroom.

After sometime Usui was out and saw that Misaki was still in the balcony. He went behind her not making any sound. She was watching constantly to the tides and the birds playing with the water. "Beautiful!" She murmured softly.

"Yeah! Very beautiful." Usui whispered behind her ears making her jumped with surprise.

"U…Usui don't appear like-"She turned and soon a deep blush covered her cheeks.

"Like?" He asked much to her anger.

"Only with a towel you idiot!" She was accusing a finger at him.

"So you want to say that, the next time I'll come in front of you with out a towel." He stated with his famous smirk.

"You perverted outer-space alien! Behave yourself and put something on this instant." She ordered.

"As you wish my lady." He turned and made his way to their room.

"That pervert! Doesn't he have any self-conscious?" She made her way to the living room.

She hanged the curtain to the door so the air can pass through the window. Usui soon joined her now fully clothed. "Misa-chan you seemed a little in foul mood today." Usui sat beside her.

"The morning was so peaceful but you and your perverted remark. You forgot your promise?" Misaki asked a little irritated.

"I didn't do anything perverted." Usui pouted like a child.

"Well doing or saying is the same thing."

"Then if I say I want to kiss you then it's same as to kiss you." He stated with a bright grin.

"IMPOSSIBLE! You perv-"

"Wait a second." He cut her off and went to the kitchen exhaled deeply. He searched for something in cupboard and smiled.

Misaki's cheeks were red with anger and embarrassment. Usui returned with a tray and placed them in front of her. She looked confused. He kneeled before her and offered her a cup of tea. "Here refresh yourself with a cup of hot tea."

She glared at him and took the cup whispered a short thank you.

"Welcome!" He answered and chuckled a little. Like a magic she felt fresh after sipping the hot red liquid.

"So what do you want to do today?" Usui asked and took a sit beside her.

"I don't know." She replied nonchalantly.

"Then let's take a walk." He suggested as he discovered that she loves the fresh morning air.

They walked along the sea shore. But Misaki seems silent through out the walk. Usui felt alone without her voice roaring at him. "Ok I'm sorry. Don't be so childish Misa." Usui tried to get her attention.

She was about to say something but a little girl of around 5yrs old captured her eyes. The girl was making a sand castle with a smile plastered on her face. But soon the smile turned in to a pout as the castle flow away with the water. She was in the verge of crying but Misaki ran to her and kneeled before her.

"A…Ayuzawa!" Usui looked puzzled.

"Hay don't be sad about a little thing you brave girl. If I were you, I'll not be angry or sad over something silly like that." Misaki said the last sentence making sure to be heard by the green eyed alien.

Usui smiled as he heard what she implied.

Let's make another castle ok?" Misaki patted the girl's head. The girl giggled and nodded.

Usui watched them not far behind. The girl much looks like Misaki. She has black hair but mixed with brown. And has green eyes just like e him. Suddenly he imagined that if they have a child; it must look like this little one.

Then he smacked himself for his perverted thought and walked near the girls.

"Here this is your castle and you're the princess." Misaki pinched the tip of the little girl's nose and she hugged Misaki happily. "What's your name?" Misaki asked.

"Megu…mi." She replied.

"Hello Megumi! Want some chocolate?" Usui offered her the chocolates while Megumi looked to Misaki asking that if she'll accept it or not. Misaki nodded and asked for her mommy.

Megumi showed her where her mom was. "Wach youl name?" She asked.

"Misaki. Now don't play here alone and returned to your mommy soon. Ok? Bye!"

"You like children?" Usui asked her while they're walking abreast.

"Who'll not like the freshest features?" Misaki implied much like a statement.

"So you like having children?" Silence took over between them. But soon he regretted what he said and ran for his life.

"YOU BLOODY PERVERT STOP! I'll TRASH YOUR TONGUE." She ran after him.

Usui, on the other way was enjoying the day with his girl. Everyone looked in to the weird couple and laughed at their child play.

After running of Usui and chasing of Misaki, he tired. It's difficult to run in the sand. So he came up with something. Soon he fell to the sand groaning with pain.

Misaki stopped panting and looked at Usui who was massaging his left foot.

"W…What happened?" Misaki came close and asked with a worried face.

"I think I placed my foot in a pebble." He faked pout.

"Let me see." She kneeled beside him and looked for his foot.

Usui observed her that how she forgot about her anger. Soon a smirk covered his mouth and he enjoyed being her worried over him.

"Wait a minute, pebble doesn't hurt." She looked at his face and the smirk told the truth.

"You cheat!" She smacked hard on his head.

"Aw! That's hurt Misa-chan." Usui's now massaging his head.

"Serves you right you pervert!" She walked towards the beach house.

"Wait for me…" Usui's voice faded away.

**At the beach house: **

There were three couples dancing with a song while Misaki sat in a wooden chair and enjoying the dance. Usui offered his hand to her but she was glaring dagger towards him. So he switched his hand to another one and fortunately it turned out to be the girl in the reception before; whose drink Misaki gulped accidentally.

The girl's pupils turned in to two pink colored hearts. She gladly accepted the offered hand and danced swiftly with Usui. The whole time Usui was observing Misaki who was looking in to the other direction. Not even bothered by his action.

Misaki by the way has a sharp pain inside her heart which she couldn't follow to which it was leading to her. She inwardly snarled but didn't show to outside. She maintained the calm face the whole time.

Usui tried to make her feel jealous but to no avail he failed. He stopped dancing and went to sit beside her. "You tried hard not to feel jealous Ayuzawa." He implied jokingly.

"Jealous and me? No way." She didn't even look in to his direction.

"You don't?" Usui asked again.

"No I don't. Besides, why would I even care?" She asked sipping the juice.

"Then look in to my eyes and tell me that you don't care about me." Usui hold her hand made her looks in to his face which is now damn serious.

She gulped nervously. She never saw Usui that serious. It's not good. The tension built up. What'll she do? May be she was too harsh with him. He took it seriously.

"Haha… stupid question. Now let's go for a swim." She freed her hand and was about to go but he hugged her from behind.

"U…Usui?" She shivered a little with his foreign action.

"Don't run away and face the truth." He whispered in her left ear sending electric current in to her spine.

"W…What're you t…talking about?" She tried to break free.

"You know very well Misa." He hugged tightly.

"Just what do you want?" Her heart was pumping wildly. If he doesn't release her now may be she will die with tachycardia.

"You don't get it. Don't you?" He turned her around but his hold was as strong as before. He did know that if he let go her this time, he'll lose over her. Somehow his heart denies it.

"Aaa! What a…are you d…doing?" Her face got deep red from the roots of her hair.

Usui's right hand cupped her left cheek and made her look in to his eyes for the second time.

"You want to know how I feel about you." Usui was making too difficult for her to even breathe.

"N…No." She replied with the last strength she contained.

"But I want to tell you. " He brought her close to him.

He's now dangerously close to her quivering lips. Now he could feel her pumping heart. He inhaled deeply and said "THAT I LOVE YOU AYUZAWA." The words pronounced very clearly by him that if she can't hear then she can feel the soft rhythm of his voice in her lips. She then opened her eyes but soon welcomed by the same pair of soft lips.

**End of this chapter**

**#%#%#%#%#%#%# **

**How was it? Do you like the confession session? I hope you all like it. Tell me with your reviews. Reviews, comments are awesome. It inspires me to write more. Please please please let me know how much you like this chapter. Bye for now. I'll come soon with much more interesting chapters.**


	9. 2nd day beach fun: Misaki's answer

Hay I'm back with a new fun. Well this chapter doesn't contain so much fun but you'll like it. Misaki is going to answer him. She'll accept it or not? Guess. Ok you've to read to know her answer.

**Special thanks to: Crimson-Blaze, hanagrace, Primo, Belly boo1099, JoJo, Guest, takumigasukidayo. Thanks guys for your support. **

Back to the story-

**Disclaimer:**** I wish if I won Maid sama even in my dream, then I'll be happy. **

**#%#%#%#%#%#%#% **

Though as enlivening as it was, this was all still too new to her. She wasn't comfortable with her behavior and found herself quickly pulling back. And after a short but sweet deliberate kiss, he also made some room for her. But he didn't release her yet. If he can, he'll never let her go.

She gaped at him. Too occupied with her mind to consume the strange and foreign feelings she was facing. It was totally new. How should she react? She unconsciously gasped his shoulder for her support, to prevent her now weak body from falling. Panting really hard, eyes looking to her curled feet, vision blurry, as if she was attack by a poisonous snake, she was shacking like water flowing through her circulatory system.

She recalled the moment. It was sweet. Soft as feather but it really hurts at the same time. But why it hurts? She has to face it. She was not that vulnerable. No, she IS not vulnerable. She is strong but at a moment like this…

She flung her hands which was tightly gripping his shoulder. Clenched teeth, pained eyes, flushed face, tight gripping knuckles; she tried hard to look at him. Tried very hard to not to just push him away. While the rational part her telling something else.

"U…usui!" She exhaled the air which she was holding in her chest for God knows how long.

The fear soon back to him. Fear to be rejected. Fear to being push away. Fear to lose her forever. But it's now or never. He has to hold himself. "Yes!" He replied but the fear was evident in his tone.

"Don't do this." She caught herself before she got lost again in his green pool. "I can never get along with you. She huffed and jerked her hands back.

He somewhat relieved that at least he hadn't be pushed away. He got one step closer to her once again holding her trembling hand he said smoothly "And I'm telling that you could!"

"You're being unreasonable." She persuaded to convince.

"I don't need any reason." Then he gasped her hand, flattened it above his chest. She could feel the throbbing heart of him like it'll soon thump out from his ribs. "No one can ever make me feel like this before." His sound was flowing so melodiously.

She was gawking at him. She couldn't collect the shatter pieces of her mind. Why this is so difficult for her? She was struggling with herself only to listen to her heart. One word can destroy everything. How can she put this? How can she trust someone so blindly? This isn't funny after all.

"How can I trust you?" She managed to utter the biggest fear of the time being.

He smiled over her cute silly yet more proper question. He has nothing to prove his admiration towards her except to be by her side. "By the sake of trust which I've for you." He replied making his composer as calm as possible.

The answer turned her stone. No can be done. She found herself drowning over his feelings. Should she give him a chance?

"But…"She tried desperately to resign in her affections. "But what if you decide you don't want to be with me?" She blurted out something nonsense.

"Are you just trying to pull my limits or wanting me to practically show my love for you to public?" He advanced towards her dramatically.

She backed away. "Wait! Don't come near or else I'll kill you." She was turned in to a defense mode.

He stopped and chuckled over the expression she was giving. He bit his bottom lip through the smile of reflex. He laughed out loud like a merry lunatic. "You ha…ha you're supposed to be look scary but you're awesomely looking so cute. And you're right though."

"What!?" She was now in questioning mode.

"Monsters are meant for killing. Why it'll be different for you?" He pressed her further through his teasing tone.

"Why you-"It took all her anger boiled up and she lunched over him. But as expected of his super human abilities, he caught her wrist and spun her around just then his lips were mere centimeters away from her ear.

"But I like this cute monster who always tries to kill me." It was more than a whisper. "I'll never cheat on you I promise Ayuzawa." He pecked her already red cheeks making it turned in to strawberry red.

Misaki was out of words. She was totally let her guard down this time. Now it's out of point to back away. What her inner self was saying that she never know backing away from anything. So why now? Though it'll not counted on normal thing but hay, who said it's abnormal. It's just out of normal. "Yes so make the courage to face it Misaki." She told herself.

But the hell she will say like 'I like you too or I lo- whatever.' It's too so out of her, doesn't suit her. So she came up with one thing. "You better not or you'll regret to your birth."She narrowed her eyes at him.

The suffocation he was holding for a long time burst out as a big relief when he found his heart relaxed a bit. He murmured 'thanks' in her ear. But to ease up the tension he created, he has to do something.

He was in the same position but loosen her a bit. "Ayuzawa?"

"Hmm?"

"Does that mean I'm free to do perverted things to you?"

"YOU LITTLE NOSY BUG!" She pushed him away and but her stomach gave up.

"Ha…Ha let's go eat something." Usui dragged her near the reception. "I hope they've some special today."

"As if you eat everything they serve!" Misaki replied as a matter of fact.

"Thank God you're here to help." He grinned.

"Don't drag me in to this again. I'm warning you. Stupid rich alien!" She roared through their way to the reception.

**In the reception: **

"Excuse me; I booked a table for two." Usui told the lady on the counter.

"Name?"

"Usui Takumi."

"Yes Sir, its table no125." The lady replied.

"Okay thank you." Usui thanked her pulled Misaki by her waist as her gaze fall on the lady on the counter who was practically showing her slim figure.

They sat down on there table. "What you'll like to eat?" He asked Misaki observing the menu.

"Anything but a little. And I mean little means L.I.T.T.L.E." She pronounced the word very clearly to him. She can't cope with the heavy amount of food again.

He mentally chuckled with her frank answer.

"And what would you like?" She asked him while her eyes were on the menu searching for anything which is below 975$, which was just the price of a chicken soup.

"I would prefer Ayuzawa for lunch but she's now too hot and salty; not a perfect match for eating." He cockily replied but soon welcomed by a smack in his head.

They eat their lunch and it's already past noon. Misaki ate the amount as she pleased but still she again not satisfied with the bills. Usui was happy clung to her side like glue that not even air can pass though them. Their shadows even looking like a SHADOW. And the most unexpected thing is that Misaki doesn't seem to protest. They're happy. The 'happy' we're talking about; it's enough to give you the undeniable pleasure.

**End of this chapter**

**#%#%#%#%#%#%# **

**Sorry if it's too short. What do you think guys, about Misaki's feelings? She is not that stubborn that she'll reject a person who cares about her so much. Haha… enough of my theory about Misaki. As if I'm her big sister. **

**So do you like this? Well, if you've a question that why I always put only Usaki stuffs, then don't worry it'll last long till the beach fun. You'll all sure have some time with Satsuki, Subaru, Erika and all other Misaki's friends. Please do review. **

"**ENJOY EACH DAY OF YOUR LIFE. TELL ME YOUR VIEW BY THE REVIEW. XD Bye! For now."**


	10. The last day of beach fun

Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter. I tried to make it under the line of rated-T. If anyone felt like it shouldn't be, then you straight told me. Got ya? But I'm sure you all would like it. After all it's the last day of beach fun so a there should be a memorable moment. Hahaha…

**Special thanks to: **

**Primo, juhagetsu, Katherine Bustamante, hanagrace, JoJo, Chrismon-Blaze, takumidasukidayo, Christie 700, Miyu Hanajono, Belly boo1019, Guest, Animeadict678, .9, Jane-sama and all of them who favourited and followed this story. I'm very much grateful to all of you for your undying support. **

**A pray to God****: Please don't end the manga…**

**Now back to the story-: **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Maid sama. I just own my 6 stories by supporting Hiro Fujiwara's work. Naaaaahhh she's far better… **

It's the last day of their beach fun, yet certain someone outside in the balcony, savoring the moment. As if it'll soon going to vanish with a busy hard life. The weather turned irritatingly cloudy. Well it seems irritating for someone. Let's see how it turned the demon's nice mood in to a roasted chicken.

***Flashback***

After the couple returned from the grand restaurant, Misaki went to take a hot shower while Usui slumped in to the comfy bed. Soon the clean sky covered with hazy black cloud welcoming the storm. The heavy rain drops fell on the balcony inviting the green-eyed alien to catch them. That night was telling something else. May be it was good for someone at least.

"I wish if this night will bring something which is unexpected." Usui was lost in his dreamland, while making himself wet unknowingly. His hands were still tried to catch the droplets.

"Come inside or you'll catch a cold. Our planet doesn't have any alien medicine." Misaki's not so calm voice brought him back to real world.

He chuckled with her statement and went to her. She was wearing a sky color silky nightgown. She didn't have any choice left. Damn! It's the only thing she found in her bag. Usui reach near her. "But you're here to warm me up." He huskily stated in her ear but soon gifted by a fist. "You're wrong. I'm here to burn you up. IN ONE PIECE." She retorted back. "Now go and change!"

"Hai hai, Misa-chan~" Usui grinned and did as he told.

Misaki lay on her bed which was 6 ft. away from her alien. She needs more time to trust to share a single bed with him. It doesn't mean that she doesn't trust him but telling or doing something like sleeping on one bed would probably suffice for any normal person. But…hey is he normal human? No. Must be a perverted outer-space alien. Then again she remembered that she is a normal human being. So it cancelled to share one bed.

After arguing with her mind her eyes felt heavy and she drifted to sleep. Usui returned with the same towel as before but he didn't expect her already in sleep. And that again with a very cute, charming face. After minutes of watching his girl, sleep very helplessly, he went to cover her slightly shaky form with a blanket and murmured a slow 'good night' to her ear.

In the middle of the night or its past the midnight, the thundering sound got louder which made the demon girl scared the hell out of her. The lightening made a ghostly appearance in the window mixed with raindrops. She couldn't sleep as the sound became louder with each passing minutes. Her hands desperately tried to cover her ear but it can't be helped.

She glanced at Usui who was sleeping soundly not even affected by the roaring sound outside. "He really is an alien or he probably lost his hearing capacity. How can he sleep peacefully?" Misaki fought the urge to wake him up. Disturb him in the middle of the night would be rude. So she closed her eyes, blocked her ear and settled in the corner of the bed inside the blanket.

Soon the sound subsided a little. She exhaled and tried to open her one eye but again the room lightened like a 300watt bulb. Getting the message she covered her head with the pillow. "Can't it stop for the night? Why does always the thunder has to roar at night?" She kept her busy with scolding the weather.

Usui's eyes somehow fluttered open. He looked outside. *still raining*. He sighed and went back to sleep but his eyes didn't miss the ball shaped blanket. "Ayuzawa?"He tried to call her but the roaring sound outside made his voice inaudible. He observed when she shivered followed by the sound. Then he went to her side and tried to shake her but welcomed by a loud scream.

Shocked by her action he engulfed her in a hug. "Shhh…relax it's me." The familiar sound and the warmth engulfed her calmed her a little. "U-Usui!" She hugged him ears pressing to his chest like a child.

"Are you cold? You okay?" He tried though he knew that she wasn't fine.

She nodded slightly but didn't budge a bit. He did the only thing at that time- patting her beck trying to calm her down. "Can you sleep?" He asked but didn't get any answer from his princess. The roaring sound continued for another one hour. Soon it's subsided when Usui made sure that she slept soundly and was about to leave but his tight gripping shirt stopped him. He tried to undo it but it'll wake her. So he settled down there with her.

He covered them with the blanket. He can't face the other way as her fist stopping him neither he can face the cute face in front of him. The lightening outside, made her porcelain face shine even more. "May be this night isn't that bad." He smiled and drifted to sleep holding his cute princess.

***End of flashback* **

She couldn't deny it that she slept peacefully, she ever slept in her life. Her cheeks felt hot and soon the color changed in to crimson red. "I am turning in to a pervert like him. I let him sleep with…but why it felt so safe? So freaking safe? *sigh* I'm such a fool." She jokingly slapped her cheek.

She remembered that today is the last day of their beach trip. There's hollowness in her heart telling that it needs to be filled. The first thing is that-she didn't want to come in the first place and now she didn't want it to end? "What the hell?" To stable her fuzzy mind she went to make some tea for her as if she knows how to make it. But hay at least she know the process.

It's seven in the morning. Thankfully Usui was sleeping clutching the pillow to his chest. After she made her so-called morning tea, she tried to sip it but a pair of hands hugged her waist from behind making her cup slipped but he caught it in time. "Good morning Misa-chan!"

"Usui! Don't appear like that. What if it fell on you?" Misaki said irritatingly. But she couldn't mad for long. "Thanks for last night Usui." She loosed and thanked him wholeheartedly.

"It's okay." Usui replied. Misaki relaxed a little that he didn't tease her for that. But can Usui easily slip away a golden opportunity like this? So here he is back to his teasing mode again. "Everyone has some fear for something but I never saw a monster scared of ghost. Well if it's a cute monster then it might possible."

"Usui I'll kill you." She shoved him.

"I know you already killed me three times before. Hahaa… let's go to take a dip."

"No. You go ahead. I'll pass." Usui didn't try to anger her any further.

**At the seashore: **

Usui was surrounded by a bunch of fan girls. He managed to avoid but one of them was persistent.

"Hay handsome, it's not looking nice that you're alone. Let me join you." A girl at the same age of Misaki tried to get his attention.

"No thanks! I'm fine." Usui replied with a blank face.

Then she came up with an idea and dramatically fell down to get help.

On the other hand Misaki was looking out at the ocean when her eyes fell on the couple not far away from her. She smiled looking at the blond boy helping a girl but soon her smile vanished when she found the blond was non-other than Usui.

She felt guilt inside when she heard another couple greeted them and said they are perfect for each other. She can't let the girl... "But for once if I can match with him…" She told to her inner self.

While at the beach Usui was trying to get free. As Usui helped her she pecked him. He can't hold his anger any longer. "Stay away!"

"Why? Don't you like my company? You seem alone though." The girl replied huskily.

"Who said that he's alone?" A cold yet familiar voice made Usui startled. While the girl got suffocated due to the deathly aura Misaki was emitting. No further words, she decided to leave.

Usui stood there like he saw a ghost. His eyes couldn't leave the figure in front of him. His Misaki was clad in a two piece bikini, barely covered her. Her back was facing him. He could see the only string that was holding her front.

She turned around to face him. He could see the slight bump in her front. "Let's go to swim." She surpassed him by totally avoiding his eyes.

Usui held her wrist made her stop. "Ayuzawa, what are you wearing? Why the sudden change of mood?"

"It's the beach. What's wrong with wearing this? Besides it can't change the truth if I wear one piece or two pieces." She said carelessly.

"What's wrong with this girl?" He tried to think but her voice shocked him more. "Fine, if you want to go with your match, go. I'll not mind."

Usui could smell the burning jealousy in her voice. He mentally laughed and went to her back. He hugged her tightly. His hands were dangerously rubbed at her bare belly.

"Usui l-let go off me!" She tried to get free but the hold was getting stronger but not to hurt her. His chest pressed against her back. She swallowed hard.

He then loosed a bit. But just to pour a handful of cold water in the nape of her neck. She shivered due to the cold breeze plus a soft pair of lips against her neck. Her heart was beating very fast that she lost count. She is afraid that it'll burst soon.

He continued his work from her neck to her cheek and then swiftly turned her around to capture the soft lips. Her mind went blank when his hands found the string behind her beck. But unexpectedly she was enjoying the moment as she found herself kissed him back.

They didn't need to dip in the sea as the rain began to pour them. But the couple didn't care as they already drown in 'Love.'

****End of this chapter** **

**Oh my God I never make a chapter like this before. I'm blushing like…Is it beyond the limit? Tell me. I want to know you like it or not. Should it be better than this? **

*****Please review*** the more I get the review, the more I may able to make it more interesting. XD **

"**Take care. Bye for now!"**


	11. Her Alien

**Hay everyone. I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed last time;** **Juhagetsu, CrazyBebo, Crimson-Blaze, Guest, m1r4cl3, Truelove777, Belly boo1099, animeadict678, Guest, Lolidragon97, Awesomegirl789, AwkoTurtle and all the followers and those who favorites this story.**

"Hay guys it's my B'day today." So my gift will be your awesome reviews.

**Back to the story: **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Maid sama. It's Hiro Fujiwara's property. I'm just supporting her work by this story. **

It's been four days since Misaki was returned from the beach, after spending the whole three days with her perverted boyfriend. And now she's in her office checking the account books and typing something on computer. She has to revise everything. Though she already memorized almost everything but she can't take any risk. Their boss is returning from Canada in the evening. So she wants her part of jobs to be completed properly.

**Lunch Time: **

"Misaki?" Erika knocked on the door.

"Oh! Hello Erika. How many times do I have to tell you-"

"-that don't knock the door." Erika finished Misaki's sentence. 'But I like to hear you say it again and again."

"You!" Misaki smiled at her.

"Let's have lunch together. Everyone is waiting for you." Erika invited her to the canteen.

"Okay, just a minute." She replied and gathered all her files and put them in her drawer. Then her phone rang.

Unfortunately it was at Erika's side so she accidentally saw the caller ID. "Alien calling."

"Who's Alien Misaki?" Erika asked confused.

Misaki rejected the call and smiled nervously. "It's just a friend of mine. Ah… let's go." Misaki pulled her to the canteen.

Everyone gathered in the office canteen. Misaki and Erika joined them. Misaki waved her hand to Satsuki, Honoka and Subaru.

"Nice to see you again." She greeted with a cheerful tone.

"Nice to see you too Misa." Everyone replied.

"Misa you're looking different. What's the reason hah?" Honoka asked her formally which made Misaki stiff like an iron. "Does she?" She asked herself.

"Or should I say- 'who's the reason behind this smile?" Erika elbowed her and giggled happily.

Misaki blushed heavily and looked in to Satsuki's direction.

"Honoka, Erika you both start again?" Satsuki glared but not in a rude manner, just to defend her child Misaki.

"But Satsuki, look at her face. She's red and she's not denying it." Erika implied.

"What! Let me take a look." Subaru set her pair of glasses and set her gaze on Misaki.

Misaki sat in the chair and gulped a glass of water nervously. "S…Stop it! You're making me u…uncomfortable." Misaki replied shuttering.

"Aw! So cute Misa-chan! Who's this handsome guy who stole our Misaki's heart?" Erika winked at her.

"Stop teasing my child." Satsuki glared at everyone and patted Misaki's head. Misaki relaxed a bit. But she has to change the topic otherwise she will explode with embarrassment. She's not ready to tell everyone yet though. Hell she, herself doesn't know what to tell.

"So…ah did you all enjoy your holiday?" Misaki asked to change the topic.

"I went to my aunt's house." Subaru replied taking a piece of bread.

"And I was in Switzerland with my boyfriend." Erika replied sipping the orange juice. "Aw…!" Honoka teased her.

"I was in Hong Kong with my parents." Honoka replied taking her sandwich.

"What about you Misaki?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Ah…!" Misaki didn't aspect the sudden question. Even Satsuki was looking at her with a gentle smile on her face. She can't lie to them.

"I…I went to the beach." Misaki replied and was sure not to mention anything else.

"Wow Misa I'm glad you enjoyed your weekend." Satsuki giggled and hugged her.

Misaki smiled nervously. "Thank you!" She was glad that they didn't ask her any further.

"You went alone?" Subaru asked with a concern. Misaki's sweat dropped. Here goes the main part.

"No. I wasn't. I actually went w…with one of my friend." She mentally slapped her which reminded her of her alien's face.

"With your Alien?" Erika switched the button.

"That perverted alien from planet pheromone." The word accidentally slipped from her mouth.

"Awwwww….!" Everyone cheered up which made Misaki gasped and she realized what she said. "Ah why it had to be me?" She cursed herself for being so foolish.

"Who is he Misa-chan?"

"Who's that handsome prince?"

"Who took away your heart?"

"Did he propose you?"

So many questions were bombarded to her. She found herself in the court as she made a crime or something. "G…Give me a break." She stood up abruptly and excused herself. She dragged her flushed face not knowing someone far away from her in the counter, was observing every move she made.

As everyone knows Misaki, they didn't persuade her any further and laughed at her cute faces. Besides, the lunch break was already over.

Misaki returned to her cabin and went to the basin nearby to wash her hot face. "You perverted alien, always making me nervous." She sighed and resumed her unfinished file-checking.

After a full two and half an hour, a knock was heard on the door. She made a quick reply- "come in" still looking at her files.

"Nice to see you Ayuzawa!" A not so familiar voice interrupted her work. She looked at the sly smirk on Hiro's face.

"What do you want?" Misaki asked as politely as she could.

"You awfully changed." Hiro smirked.

"Good for you." Misaki replied with a sly grin.

"Nope! The wild one was better." He took a seat in front of her.

"Come to the point." Misaki made a face 'I-am-not-interested.'

"Smart! Let's go!" He interjected by playing with a paper weight.

Misaki looked at him as disbelief like she is the most foolish person in the world. First she thought that he was implying one of his pranks but her phone buzzed reminded her it's time to get home. "No thanks!" The anger was clear in her voice.

"Pretending to be polite but trying hard to control it from inside! How cruel of you Ayuzawa." Hiro's smirk grew wide.

"Be vanished before I will reach my limit." Misaki was typing non-stop.

"I want to see your limit then." He's now dangerously close to her face leaning across the table.

"Behave yourself." She snapped and turned off her computer.

"So ready to go?" He asked in a gentle way.

"Pretending to be a gentleman but as arrogant as ever from inside." She reverted back his comment and went to Satsuki.

Hiro smirked and followed her behind.

Everyone already left as they have other works to do except Satsuki. Misaki gave the files to Satsuki and waved her good bye.

She pressed the button of the elevator. After waiting for two minutes the elevator door opened and she entered when a tall figure followed her. The figure made an 'all the best' sign to a man who stood beside the stairs before the door closed fully.

"What the heck!" Misaki yelled and tried to open the door but soon the elevator went down.

"What's the meaning of this?" She turned and asked irritatingly to the gray hair boy.

"Are you afraid of me Ayuzawa?" Hiro gave her a crooked grin.

"Shut up!" Just she was about to press the stop button, the elevator came to a halt made her bumped in to his body.

Hiro caught her and looked at her flushed face. She jerked his hand away. "What the heck is going on?" She asked much to herself.

"I think the lift isn't working." Hiro implied pretend to be worried.

Misaki mentally cursed. She tried to call Satsuki but a hand stopped her from doing that. "Are you nervous Misa-chan?"

"What are you-? " She was cut off and was pressed against the steel wall of the elevator.

"What the-? Stay away." She tried to push him but he chuckled and backed away. Misaki stared at him with a disgust look. "I like the way you're looking at me Ayuzawa. You always think I'm a pervert don't you?" Hiro asked playfully.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Usui was trying to call her but it kept saying 'Not answering.' He sighed for the hundredth time and put his phone in his pocket. "Now you're making me worry Ayuzawa." And he headed to the only direction, which came to his mind at that time.

Hiro went near her, looking at her intensely, "You're just different you know that? I just want to be your friend." Hiro asked shrugging his shoulder.

"What made you think that I'm going to be your friend?" Misaki gritted her teeth.

"Then do you want me to be your-"

"Cut it off and start the elevator." Misaki yelled in his face.

"Wohoo chill up ok." He called someone and the elevator started.

Misaki stepped outside but a hand stopped her to go further. "See you tomorrow Ayuzawa." He flashed a warm smile that he ever gave anyone. And God! Is that smile took every girl's heart?

Misaki was taken a back with the change in his tone. He released her hand and bid her good bye.

She stopped near a park to take a rest. Her face was filled with sweat and her heart was pounding very fast. She was locked up in a steel cabinet the whole half an hour. And to that with a rich arrogant pervert. She sat on a bench and thought what happened a while ago. She pounded her palm in the bench when she recalled his smiling face. "That wasn't artificial. What is he planning up to now?" She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh evening air.

The street lights soon filled the city as it was getting dark. The sun already sat, the chattering sound of birds were gone a long ago. The air was somewhat chilly making her shivered a little but at the same time it gives comfort to her dizzy mind.

She was totally oblivious to the person besides her watching her the whole time. As she opened her eyes, she welcomed by a pair of emerald eyes looking straight to her with a great worry plastered in his face.

"U…Usui! D…Don't scared me like that." She placed a hand to her chest.

He looked at her intensely for a moment and sighed heavily. "You should be at home this time Ayuzawa."

The seriousness in his tone made her startled. She looked at her surrounding and realized that how late it was. "I'm sorry."

He stood up and extended his hand to her. She accepted and followed his way. Soon he pulled her by her waist making her slumped in to his side. A quick blush covered her face while she tried to hide it with her bangs. He smiled at her reaction and pecked her in the cheek.

She couldn't hold any longer as the memory at the beach came to her mind. She pushed him away and ran as far as she could but soon followed by a green-eyed alien. 'HER ALIEN.'

**End of this chapter**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#* **

**I hope you all like it. There'll be more in near chapters. Reviews make my days. Again thank you all who supported me from the beginning of this story. You guys are GREAT!**


	12. Kidnapping?

Hello everyone. Ok I know it's too long since I last updated. But trust me I had so many classes. Full time reserved by the freaking classes and practical. But it was worth taking as I got good marks. Hehe… XD

Ok enough of my babbling. Before I get to the story let me say that- 'you guys are too cleaver. When I lessen the misaxusui moments, the reviews decreased to double! *pout* Anyways I'll try to refresh their sweet moments.'

_I want to convey you all that, the __**main idea**__ here is given by __**notsu-no-sora**__. Thanks Hana. So give her the __**vote of thanks**__. _

Now get to the story;

**DISCLAIMER:**** I never own anything except my mobile and that was again partly by me and partly by my dad. **

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# **

"Criiinggg!" Even the alarm got irritated by looking at the sleeping beauty. Misaki overslept and again she didn't budge a bit from the bed.

"Misaki, wake up! Breakfast is ready. You'll be late." Minako called her from the kitchen.

"Hmm… why my head is pounding so much today?" She murmured and felt a little dizzy. The weather isn't with her too. She lazily got off from her bed and went to freshen up herself for the day.

She inhaled the sweet smell of omelet and sat down on the kitchen dining as usual.

Minako observed her daughter. She wasn't looking healthy. And the proof here is her 'red-swollen-nose.' "You alright Misaki? Do you have a fever?" Minako asked placing a hand over her forehead.

"No mom I'm fine. Don't worry; it's just a little headache." Misaki replied chewing a piece of omelet. "Hmm… yummy!" She enjoyed her food when-

"Onee-chan! Here, this is for Usui nee-chan!" Suzuna handed her a bag full of stuffs.

"Hah! What's this Suzuna?" Misaki frowned looking at the giant bag.

"Stuffs that I won in lotteries. It's nothing to do anything with us. So I thought of giving a person who can use it. In simple words, it's only for men." She bid good bye and leaved.

"Wait! Suzuna how am I suppose to-"Before she would deny, her sister already left.

Minako laughed and continued her work. "Teenagers!"She sighed and went for the dishes. Misaki went to help her mother. Minako looked at her daughter's cheerful face and slightly red tinted cheeks. "You love Usui don't you?" The sudden question made Misaki stopped and she accidentally dropped the white porcelain bowl.

"I…I'm sorry. My hands are soapy." She tried to ignore the question but Minako knows her daughter too well. So she persuaded further.

"You know Misaki, I like Usui. He's such a nice boy. I'm happy for both of you." As Minako said that, Misaki looked at her mom while Minako nodded hugged. She hugged her mom and thanked her.

"And I can't wait for my grandchildren either." Minako winked at her daughter just to see her blush.

"Mom! Hah… How…? NO! I…I'm leaving. Good bye mom and take care." She kissed her mom and dashed outside like a hurricane.

"My sweet Misaki, even you know how to get shy? Thanks to Usui, who discovered this side of yours." Minako day dreamed about her future grand children. She looked at the bag. "Oh dear you forgot the bag."

Misaki's cheeks were like ripen tomatoes. "Grand-children, it's impossible. Well at least let me decide. Aah! My family is hopeless. Again the bag- wait, I forgot the bag. *sigh* Well that's not important." Misaki not so sure about her future life with Usui but got that warm feeling inside her heart when she mentioned his name.

She headed to her office when her phone vibrated, leaving her a message. She shocked at the message. "Misa-chan! We got a day off so don't come today. Have fun. Erika:-"

"What's up with this again? And now they're telling me when I had a hard time to wake up." Misaki returned her home when she saw a store and headed there to buy some daily needs.

As she was choosing for veggies, she remembered of Usui, how he forced her to eat to her death. That memory brought a smile to her lips. "Where did that idiot go? He doesn't show himself a lot lately. What is he doing now?" Misaki's mind drifted to her alien.

She observed a pineapple and was looking at it like she never sees a fruit with spikes. But she was too oblivious that people were staring at her strange behavior. She lost in her deep thought about Usui as he didn't contact her lately. She unconsciously glaring at the pineapple like it was Usui and her one look was enough to kill someone.

"Ahh…! Since when you converted to a needy girlfriend Misaki?" She cursed herself and shoved the pineapple, heading to the next counter. Then she got that painful headache followed by a sneeze. "Bless me."

While returning from the good's store, she took the long cut as her mind told her to do so. Not that, she didn't want to go home but the clear climate was helping her a little. Besides, if she goes home, her mom will insist her to take rest. And the most horrible thing is that if she heard of her sneezing then she'll force her to gulp the black soup. Again.

She remembered the day when her mom made her the dark black color soup of different unknown ingredients. Well at least she never heard of any of the medicinal plants. She couldn't forget how she tried so hard to gulp the second spoonful of that black liquid. She even named the soup as '**Dark soul soup**.'

She loathed the soup so much even if it did work to her cold but she prefer the cold, fever, flu against the soup. Soon the color of the sky turned gray.

"Am I hallucinating about the soup or may be it'll be raining again. How stupid of me, I forgot the rain coat."She went to the near by shelter, near a cafeteria which was closed. Almost every shop was closed due to the heavy rain.

A rustling sound was heard behind a tree but she couldn't make out in the rain. When a hand came from behind closed her mouth prevent her from screaming while her hands were blocked by a chain covered with needles. Misaki kicked, tried to get free but to no avail the needle in her wrist made it worse. She turned a bit to look at the intruder but he was wearing a black mask.

She got the feeling of a napkin covered her mouth and she got the message of chloroform. Her eyelids got heavy and everything went dark.

**At the same time: **

"The meeting is dismissed. Thank you all." Usui thanked his clients and slumped to his chair. He made a relief sigh, ran the fingers to his soft blond locks. It's been three days since he didn't contact Misaki. He had to finish the deal. The walker corporation assigned a German company and soon he'll be the CEO of Walker Corporation.

Though the meeting is not important as compare to Misaki, he has to do his best only for her. He's putting this much of effort to his work since when he got the reason to live, to eat, to cook okay everything. He never gets tired of doing anything for his girl. He looked at the watch knowing it's past the noon; even if he'll call her she'll not receive the phone. But it's 3 days. May be she at least will give him a chance to say hello so that he can hear her voice. Besides he did miss his girlfriend's demonic voice. So he touched the call button.

"_The person you're trying isn't reachable at the moment_." He hanged up the phone with a sigh and came up to meet her directly.

**At the unknown mention:**

**Misaki Pov:**

Soon I opened my eyelids ignoring the hammer like headache and slowly breathe focusing nothing but my breathing. The simplicity of breathing is enough to help the tight lungs. I tried to control my anger when the chains around my wrist tighten. I mentally kicked the jackass who took me here as I can't physically deal with that pervert now. But who had the guts to take me here?

"_Need some help_?"

Wait that voice. I can recognize everywhere that sick voice.

**End of Misaki Pov: **

"It's you. I should have known. Who'll do such a coward thing?" Misaki's anger grew double when she saw the face of none other than Hiro Soutaru.

"You recognized my voice anywhere. How romantic!" He smirked mischievously.

"Hah… Romantic your ass. Why did you bring me here?" She asked without wasting a minute.

"I want to talk to you."

"But I don't." She reverted back.

"I know that's why I had to apply force." He said flatly.

"How shame of you that you can't handle a girl without a chain." Misaki smirked back.

"I agreed though. Such a girl like you can't be handle normally. You're such a master piece of entertainment." He came closer to her grinning.

"I'm not a piece and don't come any closer otherwise I'll thrash your throat."She tried to get free but her feet were bound together.

"Haha… As if you can. Same as ever; the more you got angry the more you are provoking me Misaki." He placed the sharp end of the knife below her chin and made her look at him.

"I think I'll make you mine." He neared his face towards her.

**At Misaki's work place: **

"Excuse me, can I speak to Misaki Ayuzawa?" Usui asked the bespectacled girl.

Subaru smiled and shacked hand with him by introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm-"But he was cut off by Subaru.

"Ah… You're the 'Alien.' Misaki's alien." She rubbed her head and completed her sentence for him.

Usui smiled to know the way Misaki introduced him to her friends. "Yes! I'm. Where is she?"

"Oh Misaki? Even if I eagerly wanted to see Misaki's reaction to see you here but unfortunately she's not here. Our boss said that she took the day off." Subaru informed him sadly.

"Okay! Bye then." Usui bid his good bye and ran off.

"And I was thinking that you two were in a date." Subaru fake pouted.

"What's with that gloomy face Subaru?" Erika asked frowning.

"You know who came here a while ago-"Then Subaru started to exaggerate the topic.

Usui rushed to the way to her home hoping that she's alright. On the way so many tragedy moments came to his mind. "Such a person like Misaki wouldn't take the day off for a minor reason. May be her mom will be ill. Or what if she's in hospital? No, if she is then Misaki will inform me. Or it'll be worse that she couldn't get the chance to inform me." He drove away his car with much speed. If it's not raining, he would have a problem with driving with so many people around.

**At the unknown place: **

"WAIT!" Misaki screamed loudly.

"Why did you have to scream? I'm not gonna eat you or anything." Hiro backed away a little.

"No. I mean, why did you bring me here?" Misaki needed some time to think of a plan.

"I told you that I wanted to talk with you." He replied.

"Then talk to me. What's with that to come closer to me in every second? You can talk to me there too."

"Smart. But as you wish to not want to listen, I thought of putting it in to action and practically show my love towards you." He dropped the knife and caressed her left cheek.

"H…How? How do you want to show it?" Misaki couldn't think what to say.

"By capturing your lips to mine." He replied huskily and proceeded to do his unfinished job but-

"Wait!" She jerked again.

"Now what?" Hiro twisted a little.

"That's it?" Misaki asked arched a brow.

"What?"

"You kidnapped me just for a kiss?" Misaki interjected strongly. She didn't want to look scare even though deep down she was scared a little.

Hiro stopped for a moment. "Hasn't she intentionally provoking him? How can she be so dense about her self-consciousness?" He mentally smiled and placed a hand to his head. "Do you want me to do even more?" He asked in a foolish manner.

"No. I mean if you just want a kiss then you shouldn't have gotten so much trouble for it. You should have first asked and if I rejected which I definitely would, then you may come to threaten me like every villain does and would give me a second chance to think. Then you can attack me with all your might. Simple. No one get this much of trouble just for a kiss. Really, such a waste of power as well as money." Misaki told non stop to distract him for a little longer.

Hiro was just gaping at her with out a blinking.

The door bell rang at Misaki's house. Minako opened the door and smiled to see the person in front the door. "Hello child. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Ayuzawa. Thank you. Is Ayuzawa alright?" Usui asked about Misaki as he confirmed to see Mrs Ayuzawa was totaly fine.

"I think yes. She had a headache today. I told her to stay but she insisted to go to work." Minako opened the door wide for Usui to come inside.

"But she's-"He stopped in the middle, didn't want to worry her mother.

"Yes she's not answering her phone too. I need to know if she's alright. That stubborn girl will overwork again." Minako looked a little worry.

"I'm leaving Mrs. Ayuzawa. Please inform her when she'll be at home." Usui stood up and went to the door when Minako handed him a scarf.

"What's this?" Usui asked puzzled.

"If you meet Misaki, give it to her. She was looking a little pale in the morning." Minako told to Usui.

Nervous took over him. He nodded but he kept his calm face. He hastily went to find his girl. He drove his car to the other direction as his heart is telling him to do so. He got unstable after knowing that Misaki is nowhere to be found. "May be she's at her friends house? But her friends Sakura and Shizuko went out of station as she told. Heck!" He banged his hand over the steering.

He came to a halt and redialed her number. It was now ringing but no one was answering. He placed his forehead against the steering and thought about the possible way to find her. "Misaki, where are you?"

Misaki took a deep breath and tried to cut the chain with the knife. Misaki got the chance when Hiro was called to his office. She tried but failed. She mistook that he left to his work and tried her best to get free from those chains when he broke a glass of wine in front of her.

"I'm not that fool you know." He came to her side and painfully held her cheek with his thumb and and the other fingers to minimize the distance between their faces. "Now my desires are growing to that height that I mayn't be able to control myself." He said seductively to her ear. The pungent smell of alcohol told her that she actually made a mistake.

****End of this chapter****

**Yeaa! The biggest chapter of this story. The next chapter will be on two days. I think I made you wait a little longer last time. So I hope to update the next ASAP. "**_**How was this chapter? Do you like this? Sorry for any grammatical mistakes**_**." **

**There is more in further chapters. MisaxUsui's marriage life will be awesome. Don't you think guys? But what if Hiro'll hurt her? Please do review. Reviews=more updates.**


	13. Reunion

Hay everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and those who favorites this story. Wow I got above 100 reviews. It's awesome. You are awesomely awesome guys. Ohh… I'm extremely happy. "Excuse my emotions." XD

**Special thanks to:-**** Cristie700, Idonntgiveafuko, beautifullove521, Crimson-Blaze, Megane no Ohime-sama, Belly boo1099, Turok, Guest and hanagrace. **

**Back to the story- **

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#* **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own maid-sama and any of its character. **

We can say she's strong, brilliant, can protect herself but how will she be able to fight back when she was tied tightly? Yes that's the only way Hiro choose to get to her.

He tried hard in every way to reach her but every time he got rejected. He has everything, why her eyes couldn't see that? He fingered her sides. Which sent shiver down her spine but she can't let that psycho know that. She tried to kick him but the chains making her wrists numb. She hissed back a painful moan. Though her aikido skill helps her lot and it can alleviate some of the tension, the lack of success made her even more nervous and helpless.

She can feel the hot breath trickling her neck. "Get off me you damned jerk!" She screamed with rage.

"Give me a reason. " He nodded his head in negative way. "It's your fault tempting me to my limit." Then he proceeded to place a finger on her thigh when his phone rang. "Damn it!" He picked up the phone and went outside muttering words like a mad man.

Misaki heaved a deep sigh. "Thanks for this stupid device. Phew…! Wait. Phone. My phone! Where is it?" She rummaged her eyes everywhere inside the room. The room was dark but she could see the tiny light coming from the corner near the door.

She tried to reach it. Many guards are waiting outside, she could see them from the slightly ajar door. Sweats formed at her forehead and the headache was making it painful. She could hear the door was locked with a loud thud. Sighing, she slumped her body on the floor when something cold touched her back. She discovered the knife was still there. She tried to reach it from behind.

While holding the knife, she angled her hands below her knees so that her tied hands are in front of her. The pain shoots through her. She pressed both of her lips together and cut the rope of her legs. She reached her phone and gasped after looking at the 8 missed calls and 22 messages. When she was about to redial the number she heard the foot steps coming closer to her.

Knowing any foolishness at that time will create a big mess, she returned to her place pretending to be tied up.

"Now make sure no one can disturb me." She could hear him yelling at the guards.

"Now now beauty; you got a damn perfect body. Don't waste it." Hiro locked the room and slipped off his shoes.

Misaki gave him an 'I-don't-care' look and did the only thing she could do at that time and she pressed the green button of her phone secretly.

Usui drove the car every possible way he could. He asked almost every person he meet but there is no sign of Misaki.

He got a jerk when his phone vibrated. He touched the receiver without looking at the called ID. "Hello!-"He almost drop the phone as he was driving. He could hardly hear the voice from the other side. After checking the name, eyes wide he kept repeating her name.

Misaki kept her calm look and asked without cracking-"Wait! Where am I? Where did you bring me?"

"Don't worry you're in safe hands. Besides, no one can reach here. This place is hardly known by anyone." His reply angered her even more but she tried again.

"I…I just want to know that are we in an island?" She put up the most boring joke.

"Haha… We're in Kyoto, the biggest condo of the country owned by me. Now tell me if you changed your mind."

Usui drove left in one breath. After knowing Misaki being kidnapped by a psycho path made his blood boil to his core. His knuckles got white at the tight gripping steering.

"Keep him busy Misaki. I'm coming. Just hold on." He muttered under his breath and kept his bluetooth on so he could hear their talk.

"What do you want?" Misaki kept asking question.

"I already cleared it. It's you." He replied smoothly and neared her.

"Why?" She backed away.

"My eyes captured you." He proceeded.

"Don't you have other works to do?" She backed away.

"Not much." He eyed her curiously.

"Well why did-"

"Stop!" He got pissed off at her random question. "Stop asking question and do as I said."

"She could only stare. She lost her self control and determined to do the last thing she wanted to do so badly. She gritted her teeth and kicked hard on his face and got off from the ground.

Hiro barged his leg out and she fell to the ground. Her head was spinning from the intact.

"Don't play smart with me." He ragged with anger.

She couldn't see anything. Her head was spinning. The dark room wasn't helping her either. She lost her footing and could feel the body roaming over her. She closed her eyes and wait for the worst which never came.

After some time she slightly opened her eyes looking at the dark reddish pair of eyes digging daggers right back at her. She could hardly hear him muttering-"Why couldn't I?" She could feel Hiro's fist slammed at the ground.

He backed away a little and lowered his head. Misaki looked confused at his action. He then gripped her upper arms tightly when-

"**Get your dirty hands off her or I'll make sure you won't be able to recognize yourself." **

The door banged open, standing there was the panting, sweat dripping Usui. His soft blond locks were no longer soft, streaking in front making one of his eyes hide underneath it. He looked like a beast, kicked the nearby table and picked one of the broken wooden arms.

"What the hell? Guards!" He saw the unconscious guards outside. "How could-"Then Misaki got another chance and kicked him again.

"You bitch!" Hiro took the knife when Usui tackled him down and pressed the wooden heavy stick at his neck made him hard to breathe.

He gave a fistful of punch at his eye. "This is for looking at my girl." Usui screamed.

He gave another hard spank at his mouth. "This is for telling foul things to my girl."

He tracked his legs with his while his one hand gripped his neck and other hand gripped his right finger bending it backwards. Hiro uttered the most painful moan. "This is for laying a finger on my **MISAKI**."

Misaki eyes were large. She never saw this site of Usui. She looked at Usui in horror that what if he kills Hiro? Soon the cops arrived and arrested Hiro.

Usui, been pulled by one of the officers. While Hiro gave a last look at Misaki and smiled weakly. Misaki looked at him with disgust and turned her gaze to the pair of green pools.

His expression softened a little after looking at her face. She was looking pale, sat on the cold floor, knees backward, hands chained in front. Looking at the chains with needles pinched straight through his heart. An officer came to her side and melted the chain with a hot metal. The chain soon cut off followed by her soft hissing sound. Her hands are now free but why is she feeling nervous?

Usui stood there like a statue. The last thing he wants to see her in pain. She tried to stand up lazily. He could heard her muttered-"Usui." She can't lose her consciousness. Not now. She can't miss the reunion. She's strong.

He stepped closer to her and she looked at him smiling. He reached to hold her hands, made sure not to hurt her wound and crushed her to his body. "Misaki I've missed you."

She blushed at his uttering her first name and lowered her head. "I...I've m...missed you too." She whispered but Usui could hear it.

That's the thing she wanted to tell him so badly. Her hold on him got tight. She closed her eyes while Usui hugged her even more close that her legs weren't touching the floor anymore. They feel the undeniable pleasure in each others arm.

He placed her on the floor and looked at her soft lips. He flicked her head with his forefinger and after muttering the word 'idiot' he covered his lips to her soft pale one. She weakly responded and flung her hands behind his neck for support. Her knees felt like ca jell-o. He stabilized her balance by putting one hand on her waist and other in her back. They could feel the content smile in both of their faces and kissed deeply like there is no tomorrow.

****End of this chapter** **

**As I promised, I updated after two days. As you all wish to see Usui in this chapter. So you like their reunion? Give me some feedback. I want to know your opinion. I mayn't be able to write soon but it depends. If I got more demanding reviews, then I will not able to wait to update. There's their marriage life ahead. Enjoy. **

**One thing-"Misaki's not weak. She's even stronger than me. XD" **

**Bye for now. Ja-ne!**


End file.
